The golden week
by FuJiOkAKa
Summary: UA. Un mariage arrangé dû à une vielle promesse les a réunis. Pour l'un, il s'agit d'une horrible plaisanterie qui ne risque pas de durer, et pour l'autre, il s'agit de l'occasion rêver de montrer son utilité à ses proches. Des sentiments peuvent-ils germer d'un tel union ? Vous voulez savoir la réponse ? Venez lire ! Et laissez vos impressions en passant !RyoxSaku, OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure**** : Bonjour, ou bonsoir à tous. **

**Après _Misogyne_ , je me lance de nouveau à la conquête de nouvelles lectrices (ou lecteurs, bien que j'en doute) avec une nouvelle fiction _The Golden Week ! _Oui, le titre n'a strictement rien avoir avec l'histoire, mais c'est d'une longue histoire, et puis, je n'avais pas d'autre titre en tête. **

**Dans cette fiction, Ryoma et Sakuno ne se connaissent pas. Il s'agit bien d'une fiction AU. Les personnages sont également OOC.**

**Je suis sûre et certaine que vous avez déjà lu plusieurs fois ce genre de fiction, car moi aussi, et malgré ça, j'ai voulu tenté ma chance moi aussi. Le radotage ne fait de mal à personne, non ? **

**Cette fiction est noté T, mais il y a une possibilité pour qu'elle rejoigne la catégorie M au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Oui, vous avez bien compris, je vous réserve une histoire bien HOT ! Enfin, si cela rentre dans mes compétences. **

** Bonne lecture !**

**crédits : Prince of tennis n'appartient qu'au seul et à unique Takeshi Konomi **

* * *

**Prologue**

Debout devant la grande étendue bleue qui menait au quatre coin du monde, deux jeunes hommes profitaient de leurs derniers instants. L'un s'en allait pour les Etats-Unis en laissant son ami derrière lui. L'un avait les cheveux auburn et l'autre avait les cheveux verdâtres. Ils étaient tous les deux grands, et élancés, mais ce qui les différenciait était leur caractère. L'un était confiant et avait beaucoup d'intérêt pour les femmes et l'autre était timide et réservé. C'était d'ailleurs ces différences qui les rapprochaient.

- Ne Shun, lança celui aux cheveux verdâtres

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- On se reverra, hein ? dit-il d'une voix tremblante

Il n'avait plus l'air aussi confiant. Il n'était pas ainsi d'habitude, remarqua le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs. Il sourit tristement, cette situation ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami tracassé.

- Bien sûr, qu'on se reverra, le rassura-t-il, tu reviendras avec une femme dans les bras, pas plusieurs comme tu le fais habituellement

- Dommage…euh ! je veux dire, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua l'autre en entrant dans son jeu

- A d'autre ! Railla-t-il, tu sais au moins pourquoi tu ne pourras pas venir avec plusieurs femmes ? C'est parce que ce sera la tienne, vous serez mariés, quoi, et lorsque tu reviendras vous serez trois.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Il le regarda dans les yeux d'un air malicieux.

- Toi, ta femme et ton fils

Le garçon aux cheveux verdâtres s'esclaffa comme si il venait d'entendre la blague du siècle. Il lui fallut bien plusieurs minutes pour se calmer. Entre temps, rouge d'embarras, son ami s'était accroupi et dessinait des cercles sur le sable fin de la plage.

- Bah si j'ai un fils, toi tu auras certainement une fille ! Et puis on les mariera pendant que tu y es !

Shun releva soudainement la tête, intéressé par la proposition de son ami. Ce dernier cessa brusquement de rire remarquant son intérêt.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne pas les marier ? Comme ça on pourrait à nous tous former une grande famille, comme ça, plus besoin de se séparer !

Grisé par ses projets, il s'était levé et brandissait son poing au ciel. Tout à coup, il se rendit compte que c'était impossible, ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans et il rêvait déjà en grand. Quel était le pourcentage de chance qu'ils se marient l'un et l'autre ? Qu'ils aient des enfants qui aient à peu près le même âge ? Que ces derniers soient de sexes opposés ? Ou tout simplement qu'ils se revoient un jour ? Il se mit à rougir en se traitant de tous les noms.

- Euh… excuse-moi… je…

Soudain, son ami le prit par les épaules et lui dit :

- C'est promis !

Shun écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Mais c'est impossible que cela puisse arriver…

- Ça ne nous empêche pas d'espérer, s'écria-t-il, écoute, je pars ce soir pour les Etats-Unis, et on risque de ne plus jamais se revoir, alors donnons-nous une raison pour ne pas nous oublier l'un l'autre.

Shun se contenta de hocher la tête. Dans un soupire, les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent et contemplèrent de nouveau l'océan pacifique qui les séparerait bientôt. Ils avaient décidé de se faire une sortie entre ami pour la dernière fois. Leur journée touchait donc à sa fin, ils observaient le couché de soleil en silence. Une sonnerie vint briser leur mutisme. Il s'agissait du téléphone portable du jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Après un court échange avec son interlocuteur, il se leva l'air sombre et tendu la main à son ami, mais celui-ci demeura immobile, la tête dissimulé par ses genoux. Des couinements lui parvinrent.

- Tu…tu pleures ? demanda-t-il sidéré

Son ami renifla bruyamment avant de répondre.

- Non, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil

Il se frotta les yeux rapidement. Tout à coup une de ses mains fut attrapée par l'autre jeune homme.

- Oh Shun, je…je suis désolé

Il secoua la tête énergiquement.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, vas aux Etats-Unis et remporte moi ce tournois ! Montre leur de quel bois on se chauffe, nous les japonais !

Après avoir ri, ils s'interrompirent soudainement et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

- Non mais regarde-nous, dit soudainement Shun, on dirait un couple d'amant sur le point de mourir, comme dans Roméo et Juliette

- Tu es Juliette, alors

- Quoi ! Roméo tu veux dire ! Ah mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, j'ai une petite-amie !

- Ô Shun-chan ! Embrasse-moi !

- Ah ! Jamais ! s'étrangla-t-il en voyant son meilleur ami lui sauter dessus

Ce fut ainsi que se termina la journée de ces deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

**Trente ans plus tard**

* * *

Une grande réception avait été organisée à New York. Elle rassemblait des centaines de dirigeant de société venant des quatre coins du monde, plus riches les uns que les autres. Comme toutes les autres réceptions ayant eu lieu auparavant, il s'agissait d'un prétexte pour montrer sa richesse et sa réussite aux entreprises rivales des autres pays du monde.

Dans cet engouement de personnages vêtus de smoking au prix exorbitant, deux personnages se bousculèrent par mégarde et se fusillèrent du regard. Il s'agissait d'un japonais et d'un britannique. Ce dernier avait malencontreusement renversé son verre de champagne sur la chemise en soie blanche du japonais. Beaucoup trop distingué pour se mettre en colère, le britannique jugea préférable de lui servir un sourire forcé en s'excusant, bien qu'il n'eut aucune raison de s'énerver puisque c'était l'autre qui avait reçu le gros lot. Déjà qu'il ne voulait pas venir au départ. D'ailleurs, habituellement, ce dernier ne s'embêtait pas à assister à ces soirées stupides, mais il voulait montrer à son fils cadet la partie ennuyante de son travail. Mais ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à renverser ses plans en s'éclipsant en plein milieu de la soirée et en laissant seul son vieux père. Celui-ci n'était pas au bout de ses peines puisqu'au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, un guignol avec une bouche en cul de poule lui renversait du champagne sur la chemise. Le quadragénaire jura comme un charretier et s'en alla en direction des cabinets. Alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de faire disparaître ou du moins, de rendre moins voyante la tache jaune pipi de son vêtement, une cabine s'ouvrit sur un homme très mal en point.

Dès le moment où il avait mit le pied à la réception, il savait que ça allait mal tourner. Non pas qu'il soit convaincu qu'il ferait quelque chose de travers, non loin de là. Enfin, pas totalement. Mais la raison était que cet homme avait une sainte horreur des situations comme celle-ci. Il détestait les endroits bondés, d'être le centre d'attention, que tout le monde le regardent comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête de foire ou d'il ne savait quoi d'autre. Etant donné son statu, il était inévitable qu'il ne passe inaperçu. Et oui, c'était le dirigeant d'un des plus grands groupes financiers du monde, son père l'était et son grand-père avant lui… il ne pouvait éviter cette tâche, c'était son devoir, il devait montrer l'exemple à sa fille et ne pas lui donner l'image d'un père trouillard. Que penserait-elle de lui ? Que penserait son père de lui ? Ce dernier se trouvait au Japon dans la grande demeure familiale. Il n'y revenait que rarement d'ailleurs, beaucoup trop occupé à sillonner la planète pour les affaires. Et cette fois, il se trouvait aux Etats-Unis, avec sa fille de vingt-deux ans, à une réception rempli de grande personnalité. Malgré son malaise, il se dit qu'il allait tenir le coup. Il devait enseigner à sa fille toutes les façons de devenirs le prochain successeur de l'entreprise familiale. Le prédécesseur avait espéré avoir dans sa ligné que des hommes en tant que successeur, donc il ne s'attendait pas du tout à avoir pour petit fils, une fille. De ce fait cette dernière avait la pression de son grand-père sur ces épaules, la culpabilité de ne pas être du sexe opposé et le devoir de devenir la prochaine dirigeante du groupe financier. Elle n'avait donc pas le droit à l'erreur, et son père le savait bien. Mais malgré toute la persévérance, malgré toute la volonté qu'il avait de prêter main forte à sa fille unique, il avait fallu que son malaise l'emporte en lui donnant la nausée du siècle. Le moment qui suivit, il se trouvait déjà penché sur la cuvette dans son beau costume ivoire, à rendre son repas de midi. Son affaire terminée, il ouvrit la porte du cabinet le visage pâle, et l'air patraque. Les cheveux auburn du quadragénaire, auparavant plaqué en arrière, retombaient autour de son visage en dévoilant quelques mèches grises. Ses yeux marron chocolat étaient comme vide. Enfin, ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit. Un homme se trouvait là, le dos tourné, devant le lavabo frottant furieusement quelque chose de blanc, un tissu…ou sa chemise ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence à travers le miroir. Ils se contemplèrent, se détaillèrent de haut en bas, se dévisagèrent pour enfin se reconnaître.

L'homme à la chemise trempée de liqueur se dit : « je reconnaîtrai ses cheveux auburn entre mille ! »

L'homme au visage maladif pensa : « je reconnaîtrai ses yeux entre mille ! »

- Shun !/Nanjiroh ! S'écrièrent respectivement les deux quadragénaires

Les deux hommes se sautèrent dans les bras, heureux de se retrouver après trente ans de séparation. Malgré les années, ils pouvaient aisément reconnaître les caractères et les mimiques de chacun qui leur prouvaient qu'il s'agissait bien de l'un et de l'autre. Grisé par les retrouvailles les deux amis oublièrent leur souci. Au diable la chemise tachée, trempée et collante ainsi que la nausée et le malaise ! Ils retrouvaient leur meilleur ami ! Les deux hommes d'âge mûr restèrent le reste de la soirée à papoter dans les toilettes des messieurs. Shun raconta à son ami comment sa vie s'était déroulée depuis son départ. Il lui dit qu'il avait dû succéder à son père à la tête du groupe financier, qu'il avait fini par se marier avec sa petite-amie et qu'ils avaient eu une merveilleuse petite fille, au grand désespoir de son père. Mais il ne rajouta rien à ce sujet. Nanjiroh, quand à lui expliqua comment il était passé de joueur de tennis de renommée mondiale à dirigeant d'une grande entreprise sportif. Des terrains de tennis, des équipements de professionnels et même des centaines de clubs à travers le monde portaient la marque sa compagnie. Il avait également rencontré une jeune femme du nom de Rinko qui lui avait donné deux jolis petits garçons. A la fin de leur récit, ils se rappelèrent tout à coup de quelque chose. Des paroles qu'ils avaient échangées la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Une promesse plutôt. Une merveilleuse petite fille ? Des jolis petits garçons ? Ça devenait intéressant. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec d'un air entendu.

* * *

Une jeune femme de vingt deux ans se promenait dans un hôtel luxueux. Elle avait perdu son père de vu, et alors que la réception se déroulait dans la salle de bal de l'hôtel, elle avait trouvé le moyen de se perdre. Son père lui disait souvent qu'elle tenait ça de sa mère, sa défunte mère qui était morte pendant le travail. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup semblait-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle traversait les différentes salles du lieu imposant. Son père détestait se rendre à ce genre de soirée, mais c'était son devoir en tant que dirigeant du groupe financier, il ne devait pas décevoir son prédécesseur, son grand-père qui était l'homme le plus sévère et exigeant qui lui avait été donné de voir. Elle se demandait parfois comment son père si doux et attentionné avait pu le supporter toute son enfance. L'avantage avec le travail de son père, c'était qu'il voyageait beaucoup, et de ce fait, elle ne voyait que rarement son grand-père, logeant au Japon. Mais l'inconvénient, était que comme le voulait la tradition de la famille, chaque enfant ainé devait succéder à la tête du groupe. C'était donc bientôt son tour. Son grand-père aurait cent mille fois préféré qu'elle meurt à la place de sa mère, selon elle, puisque qu'il lui reprochait la chose la plus idiote et la plus impossible à remédier : le fait qu'elle soit une fille et non un homme viril et valeureux. Le sexisme était l'une des choses les plus récurrentes auxquelles elle devait faire face en entrant chez lui, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, ni même répondre, puisque dans sa maison, sa parole était absolue. Quiconque osait lui répondre, ne verrait pas la lumière du jour le lendemain, vivant du moins. Elle était bien la dernière à vouloir s'y risquer, elle avait choisi d'obéir aux règles et d'attendre, car un jour, elle savait qu'elle pourrait enfin se dévoiler, enfin faire les choses comme elle l'entendrait. En attendant, elle devait se dépêcher de sortir de ce dédale de corridors afin de pouvoir réaliser son rêve.

La vingtenaire déboula bientôt dans un bar. La salle était spacieuse et très peu éclairée. Seules subsistaient des éclairages de couleur bleue, violette et verte. Des couleurs bien sombres, pour une salle sombre. Pour elle, c'était comme voir du noir sur du noir, si bien qu'elle du plisser les yeux afin de parvenir à distinguer les vagues silhouettes des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Une fois ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité, elle pénétra dans la pièce où planait une forte odeur d'alcool. Coiffée d'un simple chignon, et habillée d'une longue robe noire à bretelle, elle se sentait bien différente des autres femmes présentes dans la salle. Dissimulées par des nuages de fumée (cigares…) l'asphyxiant presque, se trouvaient des femmes dans la trentaine qui se faisait draguer par des hommes qui avaient trois fois leur âge. Et ce ne fut pas ce qui fit rougir la pauvre jeune femme, mais ce fut de voir à quel point ce qui leur servait de robe ne remplissait pas leur fonction. Elles dévoilaient beaucoup trop leur peau, surtout celle de leurs jambes et de leur poitrine. Elle ne savait pas ce que signifiait tout ça mais ce qu'elle savait tout de même était qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, plus vite elle aurait demandé de l'aide, plus vite elle rejoindrait son père. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir, où se trouvait le barman.

- J'vous serre quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en anglais

- N-non merci, répondit-elle dans un anglais incertain, je voudrais savoir comment me rendre à la réception, je me suis perdue

Le barman fut d'abord réticent, la réception ? Il ne fallait pas être n'importe qui pour si rendre, la plupart des clients de l'hôtel n'avait pas le droit de s'y rendre tellement l'évènement été important, et peu importait le nombre de billets qu'ils tendaient. Cette fille invitée ? De toute façon si elle réussissait à s'introduire à la fête, ça serait sa chance. Il finit donc par lui indiquer précisément son chemin.

Remerciant son sauveur, elle se retourna en direction de la sortie. Tout à coup, elle le vit. Son cœur manqua un battement, et pas qu'un. Il était assis sur un tabouret de l'autre côté du comptoir, un verre en face de lui. Vêtu d'un smoking bleu nuit en satin qui donnait des reflets bleu à sa chevelure indisciplinée verdâtre qui retombait légèrement sur ses longs cils noirs. Les lumières tantôt sombres tantôt claires rendaient son visage d'une pâleur surnaturelle en lui donnant des airs de statu d'albâtre. Éblouie par la personne se trouvant sous ses yeux, elle resta là, stupéfaite, apprenant qu'il existait des personnes aussi belle. Sortant tout à coup de sa torpeur, elle se rendit compte, haletante, qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme. Il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, elle n'était pas sûre, mais ce qui était évident était qu'il était beaucoup plus jeune que la plupart des hommes présents dans cet endroit. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il ne soit pas là pour la même raison. Ses espérances furent vaines, car la seconde qui suivit son souhait, elle aperçut une femme se tenant à ses côtés beaucoup trop proche à son goût et encore moins couverte que ses consœurs. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquée, tellement fascinée par la splendeur du jeune homme. Son escorte était habillée d'une robe rouge passion qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et qui dévoilait une vu imprenable sur son décolleté. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle s'inclinait en avant pour offrir une meilleure vue sur sa poitrine. Apparemment, le fait qu'elle ait des cheveux blond platine raides coupés au carré ne suffisait pas à séduire cette perle rare.

La jeune femme de vingt deux ans avait déjà rencontré des personnes resplendissantes, homme que femme. Elle en restait bouche-bée et stupéfaite d'admiration, mais comme à cet instant ? Non. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment, une telle force, si bien qu'elle en restait clouée sur le tabouret. Son cœur faisait des ravages dans sa cage thoracique et ses yeux tentaient d'imprimer l'image de cette beauté divine à jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais attirer l'attention d'un homme pareille, si une femme aussi belle que son accompagnatrice n'y arrivait pas, comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle secoua la tête tentant de supprimer l'idée qu'elle ait des chances avec lui. Elle venait de le rencontrer, elle l'oublierait sans doute très vite. Mais étrangement, il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour détacher son regard de cet homme à la beauté surnaturelle. Cela n'empêcha pas le sien de se poser sur elle. Un mélange vert foncé et marron clair reconnut-elle, il avait les plus beaux yeux noisettes qu'elle n'eût jamais vu.

* * *

Dès le début de la réception, le jeune vingtenaire s'était éclipsé dans le bar de l'hôtel. Déjà qu'il avait été forcé de mettre fin à sa carrière de tennis pour entrer dans l'entreprise familiale, il n'allait tout de même pas se coltiner son vieux chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient à une réception ! Il était donc parti dans son coin. Vêtu d'un smoking bleu nuit en satin, il s'installa au comptoir et commanda un verre qu'il ne boirait pas. Il ne buvait pas d'alcool, il avait beaucoup trop d'amour propre pour se laisser tomber dans l'ivresse. Et puis, il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait le coup, de toute façon, il ne comptait pas essayer. Le jeune homme de vingt deux ans travaillait depuis quelques temps dans l'entreprise familiale et était beaucoup courtisé par ses collègues (féminin et masculin parfois !), en raison de sa beauté et de son comportement. Il ne se sentait jamais concerné, il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait que lorsque ça l'arrangeait, mais même ainsi, il excellait dans chacun de ses ouvrages. Il était indifférent et arrogant et possédait un égo gros comme l'univers. « Il a le look et l'attitude » comme aimaient le dire ses admiratrices. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la principale raison pour laquelle on ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, et être collé par toutes ses femmes hystériques c'était ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Tout au long de sa vie, il avait pu découvrir les différentes facettes des femmes, et parfois les pires. Elles pouvaient user de stratagème insoupçonné, et des plus déloyales sans remords et pouvaient également se montrer très, très déterminées. Comme quoi il fallait se méfier des apparences. Avec l'expérience, il s'était forgé un idéal féminin. Il n'était pas totalement sûr de ce qu'il voulait mais il savait par-dessus tout qu'il détestait les filles pleurnichardes et faibles qui abandonnaient toutes les choses qu'elles entreprenaient à la première difficulté. Il détestait les filles qui attendaient que ça se passe… pour lui, déterminé, forte et intelligente étaient les adjectifs qui qualifiaient son idéal. Croyant que s'il se dégotait une copine on le laisserait tranquille, il était allé à la recherche de son idéal féminin. Puis, il avait découvert sa secrétaire. Il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais il finit par le croire et à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, il l'appelait pour qu'elle lui tienne compagnie. Il travaillait dans l'une des firmes implanté aux Etats-Unis, elle se trouvait à New York. Oui, le jeune homme se trouvait à quelques rues de son lieu de travail, un gratte-ciel du nom d'_ETE corporation_, dans le CBD (Central Business District ou quartier des affaires). Il y avait rencontré Daisy Swan. La femme qui représentait son idéal féminin. Elle était grande, élancée et sportive. Elle avait des cheveux coupés au carré d'un blond platine qui en ferait pâlir de jalousie les lingots d'or. Parmi les centaines de candidates prétendantes au poste de secrétaire, elle avait été la plus intelligente, la plus forte, et la plus déterminée. Son père n'était pas au courant de leur liaison, car selon lui : l'amour et le travail était des choses totalement différentes. En d'autres mots, si jamais il découvrait leur relation, elle serait licenciée sur le champ. Malgré le fait que son vieux ait été un vrai don juan dans ses folles années, il accordait beaucoup d'importance à cette règle. Même si le jeune homme de son côté, ne le comprenait pas, il avait bien le droit d'aimer quelqu'un non ? Aimer ? Qu'est-ce que c'était aimer ? Il ne le comprenait pas non plus, tout ce qu'il faisait dans leur relation était de se laisser faire. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Daisy mettait cela à profit, il la laissait l'embrasser, lui prendre le bras, la main, le cou, toutes les choses que faisait un couple normal. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient jamais songé à aller plus loin, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Ce n'était pas une question de préparation mentale ou physique ou il ne savait quoi d'autre, mais juste qu'il n'avait pas envie. C'était tout.

- Hey ! entendit-il

Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Il remarqua tout de même que les femmes aux alentours cessèrent peu à peu de le reluquer. Elle se dirigea vers lui, déterminée, en balançant ses hanches dans sa robe moulante et provocante. Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et s'installa sur le tabouret voisin. Il fit l'ombre d'un sourire en guise de salut et lui jeta un regard. Il la détailla avant de lui montrer son fameux sourire en coin qui en faisait fondre des milliers.

- Jolie robe, dit-il de sa voix profonde et sensuelle dans un anglais assuré

Elle lui servit son plus beau sourire avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser. Il ne répondit pas à l'échange, comme à son habitude. Néanmoins, cela ne sembla pas la gêner, elle mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Mais tout à coup il s'arracha du baiser, voulant l'interrompre. Il reporta son regard dans son verre rempli. Daisy lui caressa affectueusement la joue. Il se laissa faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Il secoua la tête sans rien ajouter. Il détestait être harcelé de questions.

- Hey, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui n'a pas compris que tu étais MA propriété

SA propriété ? Il ne préféra rien dire. Il devait revoir sérieusement son idéal féminin. Mais plus tard, c'était trop ennuyeux de tout recommencer. Et de toute façon, il l'aimait, non ? Il tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait Daisy. Une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn rassemblés en un chignon, habillée d'une longue robe noire. Cette dernière contrastait avec sa peau d'une pâleur fantomatique. Elle ressemblait plus à un spectre qu'à autre chose sous ses lumières sombres. La seule chose qui prouvait qu'elle était belle bien en vie était ses joues teintée de roses qui fonçaient au fur et à minutes des secondes. Il soupira en roulant des yeux, combien de fois devrait-il être témoin de ce genre de scène ? C'était toujours le même spectacle, après avoir rougi comme une folle, elle viendrait l'aborder et commencerait à croire dur comme fer qu'il était intéressé. L'avantage avec Daisy, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'affirmer dans ce genre de situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi ? lâcha Daisy

Il ne prit pas la peine d'entrer dans l'échange et replongea son regard dans le fond de son verre. Les crêpages de chignon, ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, et se voir entrer dans cette dispute était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille ne répliqua qu'un vague « sorry » avant de s'en aller sans demander son reste. Le vingtenaire en déduit qu'elle faisait partie du genre de femme qu'il détestait. Une fois le problème résolu et après que Daisy se soit bien moquée de la jeune fuyarde, les deux jeunes individus continuèrent leurs affaires dans l'intimité du bar de l'hôtel luxueux.

A suivre.

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop cliché ? Laissez vos impressions !**

** à la prochaine ! **

**Fujiokaka, pour vous servir **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure : Donc voilà la suite ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Ah au fait, l'histoire ne changera pas de catégorie, le rang T suffit amplement. Et Oui, j'ai trouvé une utilité au titre ! **

**crédits : non, P.O.T ne m'appartient pas.  
**

* * *

**Bonté**

* * *

_« If I had a brain, I'd be cold as a stone and rich as a fool and turned all those good hearts away. » _

_People help the people, Birdy._

* * *

- Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laissez entre vous, mes petits tourtereaux, déclara Echizen Rinko en se levant du canapé du salon

Immédiatement, Sakuno se leva et entreprit de la raccompagner à la porte d'entrée. Pendant que l'invitée enfilait ses talons hauts blancs, Sakuno en profita pour la détailler du regard. Elle trouva que la personne en face d'elle avait un visage sans âge, bien qu'elle sût qu'Echizen Rinko avait un peu plus de la quarantaine. Elle portait un tailleur pantalon blanc qui lui allait à merveilles, et ses cheveux bruns d'où l'on ne percevait aucune mèche blanche, était relevés en un chignon. Elle enfila son trench beige et passa son sac à main Burberry sous son bras. Sakuno souhaita secrètement ressembler à cette femme à son âge.

- Sakuno

Celle-ci sortit de ses songes en reconnaissant la voix de l'invitée.

- O-oui, Rinko-san ? Répliqua-t-elle

Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune vingtenaire.

- Détends-toi, voyons, il n'ya aucune raison d'être aussi nerveuse. Je voulais simplement te remercier pour ton hospitalité même si, ma visite était improviste.

- Mais je vous en prie, Rinko-san, c'était un plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à repasser.

- Ne soit pas si formelle, répondit Rinko, et appelle-moi Oka-san, n'est-ce pas ce que je suis ?

Sakuno eut un temps d'arrêt. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle qualifiait quelqu'un de la sorte. Elle n'avait jamais pu expérimenter les joies d'avoir une mère. Non pas que son père ne parvenait pas à combler ce vide, bien au contraire. Mais… il fallait avouer que, parfois la présence d'une mère l'aurait bien aidée, comme lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la phase de la puberté, ou lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse pour la première fois… Après vingt deux ans d'existence, appeler quelqu'un que vous ne connaissiez que depuis quelques mois « Oka-san » était assez embarrassant… Sakuno jugea même qu'elle aurait besoin d'un peu d'entrainement avant de se lancer.

- Oka-san.

L'interpellée lui montra son plus beau sourire qui fut communicatif, car Sakuno l'imita. La quadragénaire entraina sa fille dans une accolade chaleureuse. Sakuno fut prise au dépourvue, ne sachant comment réagir. Si sa mémoire était bonne, la dernière fois que son père l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle devait avoir… dix ans ? Sakuno redouta soudainement que sa belle-mère ressente son malaise et croie que Sakuno n'aimait pas les contacts.

Quand tout à coup, un léger parfum de lavande vint lui chatouiller les narines. Sakuno ne put que s'apaiser et se détendit peu à peu. Inconsciemment, ses mains se refermèrent autour de sa belle-mère. Elle remarqua à la même occasion que cette dernière détendit ses épaules également. Etait-elle aussi nerveuse qu'elle ?

- Merci de t'occuper de mon fils, murmura-t-elle, je sais qu'il peut être dur parfois, mais sache qu'il a un grand cœur

Après un moment d'hésitation, Sakuno entreprit de répondre, voyant que sa belle-mère semblait attendre une réponse :

- Sans aucun doute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakuno suivait, la Mercedes blanche, du regard s'en aller, en se disant que sa belle-mère avait un gout prononcé pour les couleurs claires. Puis, elle referma la porte d'entrée, le claquement léger s'étouffa dans le silence pesant de la grande maison luxueuse qu'elle partageait avec lui…

Son mari.

Le poids de ces deux mois de relations conjugales retomba lourdement sur ses épaules. Depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble, c'était comme si elle vivait seule, dans cette maison beaucoup trop grande pour seulement deux personnes. Sans doute que leurs proches attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de quelques petits enfants…

Eh bien, ils allaient attendre longtemps. Et puis avec un mari aussi bavard qu'une carpe et aussi chaleureux qu'une tombe, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à aller bien loin… Sakuno le savait, et ce, depuis leur première rencontre. La façon dont il la regardait était différente. Ce n'était pas qu'elle y décelait de l'amour ou quelconque forme d'affection, elle n'avait rien d'amical au contraire elle était froide et hostile. Un regard qu'elle connaissait bien.

Néanmoins elle s'y était accommodée. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait souhaité cette union. Elle était plus déçue que triste. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'il se comporterait ainsi, au contraire, elle pensait qu'ils s'entraideraient jusqu'au jour où ils pourraient mettre un terme au contrat, car leur père respectif leur avait imposé le délai de six mois. Cette durée dépassée, libre à eux de rester ensemble ou de se séparer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle venait de mentir à sa belle-mère pour la première fois.

Toute cette histoire à cause d'une vieille promesse… Elle était sûre et certaine que leurs pères étaient surement entrain de rattraper le temps perdu.

« _Nous avions souhaité former une grande famille, avait dit son père, la larme à l'œil, après que le contrat de mariage fut signé, et après trente ans de séparation, notre plus grand souhait se réalise enfin _»

Sakuno soupira en se rendant dans le séjour. Il avait quitté la pièce au moment même où elle avait entreprit d'accompagner sa mère. Sakuno se demanda si elle pourrait supporter de vivre avec lui encore quatre mois. Si ce n'était pas pour son père, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'elle serait retourné auprès de son grand-père au Japon, alors que Dieu sait ô combien son aïeul était terrible.

Elle avait dû déménager aux Etats-Unis car son mari était à la tête de la branche Américaine de l'entreprise familiale, tandis qu'elle n'était qu'en cours d'apprentissage du métier… Le choix avait été vite fait.

Sakuno grimpa les marches de l'escalier qui la menait à l'étage et se rendit dans sa chambre.

* * *

…_Kureha courait pour sa vie. Le bruit de ses pieds nus résonnait durement sur l'asphalte en cette nuit glaciale. Pas un nuage n'était présent, même les étoiles semblaient se cacher, seule la lune éclairait la jeune fille de quinze ans. Dans la ville, pas un bruit. Même le vent semblait s'être tu. _

_Kureha le sentait, la chose qui la poursuivait était proche…très proche…_

_Elle la rattrapait… Elle était là._

- Oï.

Sakuno sursauta et abaissa si brusquement l'écran de son ordinateur portable qu'elle crut qu'il s'était brisé. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Elle se retourna doucement et posa ses yeux sur lui. C'était la troisième fois qu'il lui adressait la parole en l'espace depuis la visite de sa mère, deux mois auparavant. Elle fut si surprise de le voir qu'elle crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination.

- O-oui ?

Il braqua son regard aiguisé comme un couteau sur elle. Ses yeux noisette, surmontés de cils si longs, étaient, comme à leur habitude, légèrement dissimulés sous ses cheveux hirsutes verdâtres. Son mari, lui, arborait, en accord avec son regard, une expression fidèle à lui-même reflétant l'impression que je lui donnais : l'ennui total. C'était une bonne progression. Au moins, Sakuno semblait ne plus y déceler le dégoût.

Vêtu de sa tenue professionnelle, c'est-à-dire, un costume noir et une cravate de la même couleur sur une chemise blanche, il resta à la porte de sa chambre.

- Téléphone, pour toi. Répondit-il simplement en agitant son propre téléphone portable

Il y eut d'abord un court moment de silence durant lequel ils se fixèrent. Ce n'était pas à cause du fait qu'il ne lui répondait pas par des phrases complètes, mais qu'il était venu jusqu'à sa chambre et lui proposait son **propre** téléphone portable !

Elle savait bien que ses efforts n'étaient pas vains. Elle savait que le saluer tout les matins, lui préparer ses repas et faire le ménage dans la maison porterait ses fruits. Même si lui ne lui répondait jamais, même s'ils ne mangeaient jamais ensemble, même si il laissait tout traîner sur le sol…

Ses efforts avaient payé. Elle espérait même être parvenue à percer sa carapace. Ses nuits à prier silencieusement avait donc servit à quelque chose. Elle se leva donc le cœur battant, retenant son sourire.

Son mari, lui, tendit le téléphone portable dans sa direction. Sakuno ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de répondre à son geste, mais…

- Merci, Ryoma-san, vous… commença-t-elle

Il lâcha l'objet à la dernière seconde. Celui-ci résonna sur le parquet.

Le sourire de la jeune vingtenaire se figea. L'once de chaleur qu'elle avait perçue quelques secondes auparavant disparue. Ses yeux brun-rougeâtre étaient rivés sur le téléphone portable tactile dont l'écran était à présent fissuré.

Son estomac se noua. Un sentiment d'angoisse naissait en elle, à chaque fois qu'il avait ce genre de comportement. Elle sentait son regard lui transpercer les entrailles. Elle avait eu tort d'espérer. Et de quel grand cœur, sa mère voulait-elle parler ? Sakuno avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait rien.

Sans un mot, elle se mit à genoux et prit le portable. Si c'était pour le lui remettre ainsi, il n'aurait pas du se déranger…

Il tourna les talons sans refermer la porte derrière lui.

Sakuno aurait bien aimé lui hurler qu'il agissait comme un gamin et qu'avec un tel comportement tout ce qu'il gagnerait serait de finir célibataire pour le restant de ses jours et que même si il s'agissait du dernier homme sur la planète elle préfèrerait se retirer les ongles à la grosse pince plutôt que de l'épouser.

Oui, elle aurait bien aimé. Mais, cette dure réalité dans laquelle elle vivait, préférait les actes aux souhaits irréalisables. Si Sakuno avait eu du cran, elle aurait tenu tête à son grand-père depuis des lustres et exercer son métier aux yeux de tous, sans avoir besoin de se cacher.

Mais ce courage, cette audace, elle ne l'avait pas. Elle en avait des choses à dire, beaucoup de choses, et à tout plein de gens. Tous ces mots qu'elle gardait pour elle, qu'elle avait rêvé de leur cracher au visage, à commencé par celui qui lui servait de mari, tous ses mots, elle les avait gardés au fond d'elle, attendant patiemment le jour où elle n'aurait plus peur.

Cependant, elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle allait attendre bien longtemps, car si elle continuait à se faire violence, elle ne changerait jamais, la preuve, à vingt-deux ans, elle ne tenait même pas tête à son mari.

Alors, elle s'était mise à l'écriture, dès le collège. Comme il s'agissait du seul domaine où elle excellait, elle y accordait beaucoup d'importance. Elle était allée à l'encontre des volontés de son grand-père, et avait participé à plusieurs concours d'écriture sous le pseudonyme « Himitsu ». Bien sûr, personne n'était au courant de son secret, même pas son père. Personne à part sa meilleure amie Osakada Tomoka qui s'en était allé à l'étranger à cause de son métier de top modèle, et son éditrice, car oui, après plusieurs années de travail acharné, elle avait fini par se faire remarquer par l'une des plus célèbres maisons d'édition du Japon.

- Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un à l'appareil ?

Sakuno sortit de ses songes et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

- Ryu-Echizen Sakuno à l'appareil, déclara-t-elle, a qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- C'est Nanjiroh, lança son interlocuteur comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, dis-moi, tu ne réponds plus à ton portable ? As-tu changé de numéro ?

- Ah, oui, désolée, répliqua-t-elle, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir, ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda son beau-père d'une voix anxieuse

- Ah…C'est une longue histoire, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter…

Sakuno avait été victime pendant près de deux semaines, de messages de menaces dont elle devinait aisément l'auteur, mais elle ne voulait pas ennuyer son beau-père avec ses problèmes. Sakuno savait à quel point il était occupé, alors elle jugea préférable de garder ça pour elle.

- D'accord…répondit-il avant de reprendre d'une voix plus joyeuse, alors, comment va ma belle-fille préférée ?

Sakuno sentit le sourire lui revenir, elle alla s'installer sur son grand lit qu'elle occupait seule et entreprit de poursuivre sa conversation. Depuis son emménagement, jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi seule. Elle ne s'était jamais très bien débrouillée en anglais et donc elle passait ses journées à travailler sur son prochain roman. Même faire les courses était une épreuve pour elle. Elle se sentait terriblement seule, elle était loin de ses amis, et de sa famille.

Elle ne pouvait le considérer comme sa famille, il ne le voulait pas lui-même. Ils étaient comme de parfaits étrangers, même après quatre mois de vie conjugale. Ce n'était même pas une vie conjugale mais une sorte de colocation !

Leur relation ne pourrait jamais marcher. Ce n'était pas peut-être pas un problème pour lui, mais pour elle si. Elle s'était rendue compte que leur mariage entrainerait la fusion des deux entreprises et donc, elle n'aurait pas à remplacer son père et à abandonner l'écriture. Et au moins, ainsi, elle deviendrait utile aux yeux de son grand-père.

- Je dois te laisser, termina son interlocuteur, le travail m'attend, et la prochaine fois que je t'appelle je veux entendre un bébé brailler !

Sakuno se sentit virer au rouge.

- N-Nanjiroh-san !

- Ah et arrête tes formalités, nous sommes une famille maintenant, non ?

- Oui, Otou-san

Bien. A présent elle avait deux pères. Elle l'entendit même rire avant de raccrocher. Heureusement que les coups de téléphones de ses beaux-parents et de son père lui remontait le moral. Il y avait des fois, où elle se demandait si son mari faisait bien parti de sa famille, car son caractère n'était pas comme celui des autres qui débordait de bonté.

Elle contempla l'objet dans ses mains. Il devait avoir coûté très cher, car même dans les publicités l'on n'avait pas encore entendu parler de ce téléphone. L'écran était brisé à présent. De toute façon, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Elle entreprit donc d'aller lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait. Elle longea le grand couloir, et frappa quatre fois à une porte en bois vernie.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle s'autorisa donc à entrer. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur le parquet de la chambre. Son estomac se noua de nouveau.

- Hum…Excusez-moi, je vous rapporte votre téléphone-…

- What does she want ?

Sakuno reconnut la voix. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser celui d'une jeune femme vêtue d'une jupe crayon moulant ses hanches et ses jambes, d'un chemisier blanc très serré, dont les trois premiers boutons étaient déboutonnés. Ses cheveux blond platine avait été rassemblé dans une queue de cheval, et quelques mèches tombaient sur ses yeux bleus clair soulignés par du crayon noir et du mascara.

Sakuno connaissait cette femme, ce n'était pas le fait de la voir qui la choqua, ni même la façon dont elle était habillée, mais la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec…

Son mari.

Celui-ci se trouvait avachi sur son lit, le dos contre la tête du lit en baldaquin. Il ne portait pas sa veste de costume. Dans sa main gauche se trouvait une liasse de papier, tandis que l'autre avait saisi le poigné de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était à quatre pattes, les jambes et le bras droit de part et d'autre du corps du jeune homme tandis que sa main gauche déliait doucement la cravate de son mari.

La situation avait tout d'indécent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tombait sur de genre de scène. Après tout, il s'agissait de la personne qu'il aimait, mais le fait qu'il lui montrât ouvertement ses sentiments serrait son cœur.

Sakuno laissa échappait un hoquet de surprise et détourna les yeux de ce spectacle blessant. Il n'avait aucun respect envers elle. Alors qu'elle, depuis quatre, tentait tant bien que mal de sympathiser avec lui, voilà ce qu'elle récoltait en retour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sèchement

- J-je euh…je venais vous rendre votre téléphone portable

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le récupérer, déclara d'une voix dure, fais-en ce que tu veux

Sakuno parvint tout de même à porter son attention sur lui. Elle lui porta un regard interrogateur.

- Mais…pourquoi ? Vous-

- Je ne prête pas mes affaires aux étrangers.

La jeune japonaise serra si fort ses poings qu'ils devinrent pratiquement blancs. Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour qu'elle quittât la pièce.

Elle aurait dû lui répondre, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû. Mais c'était une trouillarde, elle le savait et lui aussi d'ailleurs. C'était pour cela qu'il profitait de son caractère docile en trimballant cette femme dont elle ne savait même pas le nom, car monsieur n'avait pas trouvé utile de lui présenter la fille avec qui il prenait du plaisir.

Sakuno savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas assez de cran pour lui répondre, pour lui jeter son propre portable à la figure, pour lui envoyer des messages de menaces, ou pour embrasser un autre type sous ses yeux.

Alors, elle garda sa colère au fond elle et fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : se faire tolérer. Passer du stade « étranger » à « connaissance ».

Elle avait réussi à convaincre son grand-père, alors elle pouvait convaincre n'importe qui.

Elle dévala les escaliers et envisagea de préparer le diner. Après l'écriture, le domaine dans lequel excellait Sakuno était bien la cuisine. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas assez utile pour que son grand-père lui reconnaisse ce talent.

Lorsque Sakuno posa le téléphone amoché sur la table, elle s'aperçut qu'il tombait en morceau lorsque quelques minuscules éclats rebondirent sur la surface du meuble. Elle s'empressa donc de les ramasser avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent sur le sol et ne blessent quelqu'un. Elle se dirigea, ensuite vers la poubelle et… son cœur manqua un battement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle serra si fort ses poings qu'elle se demanda si les éclats n'allaient pas finir par s'incruster dans sa peau…

Elle découvrit clairement où avait terminé le déjeuné qu'elle avait préparé pour son mari. C'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas sorti déjeuner, alors elle avait cuisiné pour lui. Et voilà comment il la remerciait.

C'était ignoble. Jamais Sakuno n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il aille si loin. Elle avait tenu bon, elle avait gardé espoir, elle avait cru en les paroles de sa belle-mère, et elle avait supporté.

Il avait jeté sa nourriture, sans même y avoir touché. Alors qu'elle avait prit le temps de penser à lui, à son estomac qui criait famine ! S'il n'en voulait pas, il n'avait qu'à le mettre au frais, ou même le laissé là où il était ! En plus d'être un immense manque de respect, c'était du gâchis, ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout.

Elle n'était pas triste, ni déçu, car elle n'attendait plus rien de lui, plus rien. Il voulait qu'ils vivent chacun de leur côté, alors il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Mais même avec ça, la colère de Sakuno ne s'apaisait pas. Elle laissa tomber le téléphone portable sur le sol, avec les morceaux de verre en souhaitant que le seul blessé doive cette ignoble personne.

On lui avait toujours dit d'être gentille, serviable, et calme, quand tant que femme, elle se devait d'être tolérante, et patiente.

Ils avaient surtout oublié de lui dire qu'elle devait toujours être stupide !

Mais malgré tout, malgré toutes ses tentatives stupides, elle ne regrettait rien. Il pouvait la traiter de tous les noms, dire que c'était une écervelée, sans cervelle même, parce que stupidité rimait avec bienveillance.

Car il semblerait si elle avait un cerveau, elle serait aussi froide que la pierre, et riche comme ces fous qui ont rejeté tous ces bons cœurs.

Comme son grand-père.

Comme Echizen Ryoma.

* * *

Pendant trois jours, Sakuno resta enfermée dans sa chambre et n'en sortait que pour se nourrir. Evidement, il lui était impossible ne pas croiser Ryoma et son amante, mais elle décida de les ignorer, ce qui avait l'air de lui faire plaisir selon elle.

La colère de Sakuno ne s'était pas apaisée pour autant, si bien que lors de sa conversation vidéo avec son éditeur, Shiba Saori, celle-ci ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- C'est moi où, on dirait qu'une mouche t'a piquée … ?

Sakuno soupira.

- C'est une longue histoire, dit-elle, qui ne vaut vraiment pas la peine d'être racontée.

- C'est à cause de ton homme, hein ?

- J-Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez

Son interlocutrice plissa des yeux.

- Si tu le dis, déclara-t-elle, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Elle éveilla la curiosité de la jeune fille.

- Commencez par la mauvaise, s'il vous pait.

- Comme tu voudras, commença-t-elle, alors voilà, j'ai bien peur que tu vas devoir interrompre l'écriture de ton roman…

Avait-elle bien entendu ? D'abord on l'arrachait du japon en lui forçant d'épouser un sadique, et ensuite, on…on…

- Je-Je…je suis virée ? osa-t-elle demander

- Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire une chose pareille, ricana-t-elle, crois-moi, sans toi la maison d'édition ferait faillite, alors on a intérêt bien à ne pas te virer.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Ça c'est la bonne nouvelle.

Shiba Saori s'approcha soudainement de l'écran de son ordinateur, un sourire satisfait.

- Accroche-toi à ton siège, conseilla-t-elle, tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, parce que moi non plus je n'y ai pas cru au début…

- Oui ? insista Sakuno

- J'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu as été invitée à participer à l'événement le plus célèbre, le plus convié, où seuls les plus riches peuvent apparaître.

Le sang de Sakuno se précipita dans sa tête. Son éditrice n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle avait deviné.

- The Golden Week.

A suivre.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment c'était ? Laissez vos impressions !**

**Fujiokaka !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mot de l'auteure : Bonjour ! Je vous offre la suite ! les personnages sont un peu OOC dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

**Information : Euh... ! Quelques infos pour ce chapitre et ceux à venir !**

_En italique ce sont les paroles en anglais._

Et en normal, c'est les parole...normal. Voilà !

**Donc voili voilou !**

**Crédits : Je ne suis pas Takeshi Konomi.**

* * *

Amour

* * *

« L'amour, c'est la rencontre entre le cœur et l'esprit »

Llym

* * *

_ - Bien, la réunion est à présent terminée, vous pouvez disposer_, déclara le directeur générale d'_ETE corporation_.

S'ensuivit alors de bavardages, de froissements de papiers, et de grincements de chaises.

Encore une réunion qui se terminait. C'était la troisième de la journée, et la dernière espérait-il. Echizen Ryoma se leva de son fauteuil en cuir noir et entreprit d'imiter ses collègues. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa Rolex il rendit compte qu'il était passé et qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé, et son estomac ne tarda pas à le lui rappeler. Quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'avoir un déjeuner digne de ce nom ? Lui-même ne s'en souvenait pas. Et avec un agenda aussi remplie que le sien, c'était un miracle qu'il puisse avoir le temps de remplacer ses repas par des canettes de Ponta. Sa mère le tuerait, si elle savait…

_ - Excusez-moi, monsieur le directeur_ ?

Ryoma lâcha un soupire d'irritation et de se retourna malgré tout vers son interlocuteur. Se regard aiguisé n'aurait pas mieux traduit ce qu'il ressentait. Mais son employé se jeta tout de même à l'eau, sachant pertinemment qu'en plus de le déranger, son patron détestait plus que tout qu'on l'appel pour ne rien dire ensuite. Cela le rendait encore plus irritable qu'il ne l'était.

_ - Euh… C'est…euh… à propos de la réunion de cette après-midi_, balbutia son interlocuteur qui devait avoir dépassé la trentaine

Donc, Ryoma avait donc encore une réunion.

Ryoma entreprit ensuite de passer par le distributeur avant de retourner dans son bureau affronter la montagne de paperassa qui l'attendait. Ryoma ne détestait pas son travail, ni son poste d'ailleurs, car du haut de ses vingt-deux ans seulement, bientôt vingt-trois, il était à la tête d'une des branches de la grande entreprise familiale. Et puis, Ryoma avait toujours été intéressé par le commerce, et après le sport, c'était bien la seule chose que son père et lui avait en commun.

Son bureau était une grande salle comportant une grande bibliothèque recouvrant la majeure partie du mur de la pièce, quelques tableaux de différents artistes célèbres, et un portrait de famille. Sur le sol, un parquet en bois luisant, ainsi qu'un rouge menant jusqu'à son bureau en bois également se trouvant près de la grande baie vitrée qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la grande ville américaine.

En entrant, il fut surpris de constater que son grand fauteur en cuir était retourné.

_ - Qui est là_ ?

Le siège fit soudainement volte face en même temps qu'un petit ricanement fut émit. Il faillit en lâcher son « déjeuner ».

- Oka-san ?!

En effet, Echizen Rinko était installée à la place du directeur générale qu'était son fils. Vêtue de son tailleur blanc, et arborant une expression sereine et chaleureuse, elle lui répondit-il :

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si surpris ? As-tu quelque chose à te reprocher ?

Ryoma eut vite fait de cacher sa boisson derrière son dos. Ce que sa mère détestait en plus du manque de respect, c'était que l'on saute les repas. Cela avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle surtout lorsqu'elle découvrait que le « repas » en question était une Ponta.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Hm… fit-elle, l'air peu convaincu

Ryoma tenta de garder une expression impassible lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux perçants de sa mère se posèrent sur son bras gauche, presque entièrement dissimulée dans son dos. Puis, tout à coup, sa mère se leva.

D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, Ryoma n'avait jamais eu peur que d'une personne, pas de son père, ni même de son horrible professeure de science, pas même de cette brute épaisse d'Akutsu qui, durant ses années de primaire, avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui voler son goûter. La seule personne dont la colère le fasse trembler, et le fasse, du haut de ses vingt ans, retourner à ses cinq ans était la personne qui se tenait en face de lui.

Sa charmante mère.

Elle n'était pas si terrible, sa mère était une personne calme, généreuse et chaleureuse. Mais ! Elle était à double tranchant, elle possédait deux faces (comme la plupart des mères dignes de ce nom), elle était gentille lorsque l'on était de même avec elle, mais elle se transformait en dragon lorsque l'on allait à l'encontre de ses volontés.

Les doigts du jeune homme se resserrèrent sur l'objet interdit. Il savait qu'elle savait. Il redouta le prochain geste qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle contourna le bureau, une expression illisible sur son visage, et se dirigea droit vers lui. Ryoma n'esquissa aucun geste, il jugea préférable de ne rien faire et d'affronter son destin. C'était peut-être exagéré, mais, lorsque l'on connaissait sa mère, c'était la meilleure solution à prendre.

Elle tendit les bras, puis…

Les referma autour de lui.

Hein ?

Hésitant, Ryoma ne réagit pas pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Tu m'as manquée.

Ryoma n'avait pas pour habitude de faire des câlins ou quoi que ce soit de chaleureux, puisqu'il détestait les contacts (c'était un homme, un vrai !), mais comme il s'agissait de sa mère, qu'il s'agissait également de la sortie de secours à cette situation, et que son odeur le détendait, il ne put que refermer ses bras autour d'elle.

- Moi aussi.

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent fin à l'accolade et que sa mère lui tendent un objet frais juste à deux centimètre de sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ?

Bien sûre, il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique. Ryoma essuya donc un sermon qui dure, pour lui, une éternité. Puis se massant la pointe des oreilles devenues toutes rouges (vous savez pourquoi), il put enfin s'installer à son bureau.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Il suffit que je sois absente pendant quelques mois, et voilà qu'il se et à sauter les repas !

Il soupira pour la énième fois de la journée.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, hein ? s'écria-t-elle en désignant la boisson, tu appelles ça un déjeuner, toi ?

Tout à coup, une boite rectangulaire, emballée dans un tissue fin et bleu pâle, avec un nœud au sommet tomba sur son bureau. Ryoma fronça les sourcils, il craignait de comprendre.

- Un…bento ?

- Oui, un bento ! répéta Rinko, heureusement pour toi que j'en avais un sous la main

La dernière fois que Ryoma avait vu ce genre d'objet, il était encore au Japon, il y avait… quatre ans de cela ? Alors que Dieu sait ô combien il adorait la nourriture japonaise, depuis que sa mère gérait les affaires familiale en Europe, il n'avait plus eu le temps de goûter à sa cuisine. Il sentit son ventre grogner, il en avait presque l'eau à la bouche, mais il sut se maîtriser et rester cool.

Il desserra sa cravate.

- C'est…toi qui l'as fait ? dit-il en entreprenant de déballer le bento

Il déposa délicatement les extrémités du tissue er part et d'autre de la boîte formant un plus grand rectangle autour de celle-ci. Ses mains, impatiente se posèrent de chaque côté du couvercle.

- Non, répliqua finalement sa mère en scrutant le moindre de ses gestes, c'est Sakuno que te l'a préparé, ta **femme**.

Ryoma s'arrêta net. Ses mains disparurent sous le bureau et sur celui-ci demeura le bento laissé pour contre, couvercle non retiré.

- Quel est le problème ? demanda sa mère sans ciller

- Pas faim.

Sa mère s'appuya sur le bureau et soupira bruyamment.

- Cesse donc d'être puéril Ryoma et mange, ordonna sa mère

- Je ne le suis pas.

Ryoma tournait sa tête dans la direction opposé afin de ne pas affronter le regard de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle ? s'enquit-elle, c'est la crème des crème cette petite. Elle a pris sur son temps pour te faire un bento, alors qu'elle n'y était pas obligée. Comment peux-tu ne pas l'aimer, elle est si charmante !

Ryoma resta silencieux.

- Je doute fort qu'elle ait fait quelque chose de mal. Le problème doit surement venir de toi.

Il s'enferma dans son mutisme.

- Réponds-moi Ryoma, lança Rinko, c'est parce que tu vois quelqu'un ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Sur ses mots, un silence pesant s'installa.

Elle plissa les yeux et toisa son fils. Abattant soudainement sa main sur la surface du meuble. La seconde qui suivit, elle lui saisit le menton et le regarda bien droit dans les yeux.

- Echizen Takeuchi Ryoma !

Il s'arrêta de respirer. La seule fois où elle l'avait appelé ainsi était lorsqu'il était rentré tard d'une fête, en empestant l'alcool lors de sa deuxième année de lycée. Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, car depuis, il n'osait plus toucher à l'alcool.

- Ouvre bien grandes tes oreilles, dit-elle sur un ton étrangement calme, même lorsque tu attendras l'âge de quatre vingt ans, je t'interdis de songer à penser que tu puisses te permettre de me parler sur ce ton, compris ?

Il hocha lentement la tête.

- Je ne crois pas que ce ne soient pas mes affaires, puisque tout ce qui regarde mon fils, me regarde moi.

Il acquiesça machinalement la tête.

- Et si tu crois que je ne sais pas que cette espèce de traînée qui te sert de secrétaire, et qui a refusé de m'ouvrir ton bureau, et toi entreteniez une relation, alors là, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au talon.

C'était au tour de Ryoma de ne plus comprendre. Surtout qu'elle avait déblatéré tout cela d'une voix posée, mais glaciale.

- Mais…comment… ?

Elle le libéra de son emprise en riant doucement.

- Voyons, chéri, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie et puis, tu es le fils de ton père. Avec une exhibitionniste dans les parages, il ne vous faut pas une seconde pour vous persuader que vous êtes amoureux.

- Mais je le suis, protesta le jeune vingtenaire en recouvrant ses esprits

- Oui et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, ricana-t-elle, Ryoma, je te connais plus que tu ne te connais toi-même, et je t'affirme que tu ne connais **strictement rien** à l'amour. Et cela se voit dans ton regard.

Ryoma contempla sa mère d'un air hébété.

- Ecoute-moi bien parce que je vais en quelques mots tenter d'augmenter tes maigres connaissances dans ce domaine.

Elle repoussa un tas de dossier et s'assit sur le bureau en croisant les bras et les jambes.

- Quand je dis amour à quoi penses-tu ?

- Oka-san…je t'en prie…soupira-t-il

- Réponds à ma question jeune homme.

- Euh… au cœur ?

Sa mère se caressa le menton l'air pensif.

- Hum… c'est bien ce que je pensais…, déclara-t-elle, comment as-tu su que tu étais amoureux ?

Ryoma fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait même pas s'il l'était vraiment.

- Bah, tu sais… « le cœur qui bat à la chamade », dit-il en mimant les guillemets

- Alors tu es entrain de me dire que lorsque tu as peur tu es amoureux ? Lorsque tu vois un psychopathe dans la rue, immédiatement, tu tombes sous son charme, c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

Ryoma ne répondit pas, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Tout ça pour te dire que le cœur qui bat plus vite que la normal n'est pas forcément un symptôme de l'entichement. Ton cœur s'emballe lorsque tu as peur, lorsque tu fais du sport, lorsque tu es excité, lorsque tu vois une belle personne, ou tout simplement lorsque tu es en tachycardie.

Ryoma roula des yeux, il ne voyait vraiment pas le but de cette « leçon ».

- Prend le sérieusement, Ryoma, poursuivit sa mère en lui saisissant le visage, tu n'as jamais eu le coup de foudre ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Ryoma fronça les sourcils. La situation devenait de plus en plus ridicule. Comment avait-il fini par aborder un sujet aussi futile. N'était-elle pas contente d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas homosexuel et qu'il était tombé amoureux ?

- C'est un sentiment délicieux, unique et merveilleux, plus que n'importe quelle canette de Ponta, chéri, expliqua sa mère qui sembla nostalgique, chaque partie de ton corps le ressent, pas seulement le cœur, ni même la partie spécifique aux hommes qui s'excite à tout bout de champ, mais aussi dans ton âme, dans ton esprit. Cela se manifeste par des frissons, des bouffées de chaleur, des fantasmes, des papillons dans le ventre, et le cœur qui bat à t'en faire mal. Et puis tu perds le contrôle de ton corps qui réagit à la présence de cette personne en particuliers, car quoi que tu fasses, tu ne peux empêcher cette incontrôlable envie de voir l'être aimé.

Ryoma resta silencieux, une expression surprise peinte sur le visage. Il n'avait jamais vu se côté de sa mère. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était une femme ? Et que celle-ci était connue pour avoir un côté romantique enfouie au fond elle ? Il se rendit compte également d'autre chose, tous ces symptômes, il ne les jamais ressenti, pour personne, même pas pour Karupin son chat, alors que son père le taquinait souvent en lui disait qu'il finirait par se marier avec...

- Mais… Daisy est une femme très belle, et…je crois que je l'aime.

Puis soudain, sa mère lui afficha une expression qu'il connaissait bien d'elle. Ce regard bienveillant, ce sourire chaleureux, cette expression maternelle qu'elle lui montrait à chaque fois qu'il semblait bouleversé.

- On n'aime pas avec les yeux, chéri, murmura-t-elle avec douceur, mais avec le cœur.

- A...avec le cœur… répéta Ryoma comme pour lui-même

- Oui, c'est ça, approuva-t-elle en descendant du bureau, bien, et maintenant mange.

- Mais, je n'ai pas faim…

Et bien entendu, son estomac le trahit. Sa mère n'ajouta rien et réprima un sourire. Elle se contenta de lui tendre les baquettes. Ryoma, lui soupira et entreprit d'ouvrir le bento. Son repas avait l'air encore plus délicieux que dans son imagination. Il regretta presque d'avoir jeté le dernier repas qu'elle lui avait préparé. Il avouait que cela avait été mesquin de sa part, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il ne voulait pas se forcer à aimer une personne comme elle, il ne l'accepterait jamais dans sa vie, c'était tout. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui.

- Allez, voyons, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait de la mort au rat.

Il saisit un morceau d'omelette et l'apporta hésitant à sa bouche. Il ne voulait rien à voir avec elle, mais si il mangeait sa nourriture, c'était comme s'il s'était rapproché, comme si il lui ouvrait une porte. Et avec la discrétion de sa mère, même son père qui se trouvait en Chine en ce moment même serait au courant avant la fin de la journée.

- Alors Rémy ? demanda-t-elle tout sourire en voyant l'expression de son fils

Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la mauvaise plaisanterie de sa mère en rapport avec le film Ratatouille, il était trop occupé. Oui, trop occupé à savourer la nourriture qu'il avait sous la dent. Il regrettait, ça oui, il regrettait. Comment avait-il pu jeter sa nourriture ? Il se le demandait. Peut-être était-ce sous l'effet de la faim qu'il agissait ainsi… mais dans tous les cas, il ne s'était jamais autant délecté de la nourriture japonaise, ça jamais. Afin de ne pas trop heurter son égo, il décida de ne pas croiser le regard de sa mère, mais lui demanda tout de même :

- En ce qui concerne Daisy, tu vas le lui répéter ?

Si sa relation entre sa secrétaire et lui revenait aux oreilles de son père, il pourrait dire adieu à son poste de Président Directeur Général, et même celui de Directeur Général. Et ça, Ryoma ne le voulait pas. Pas après toutes ces heures de travailles acharnés et harassantes. Pour Echizen Nanjiroh, on ne mélangeait pas travail et vie privée, c'était la règle d'or.

- Pour qui me prends-tu voyons, bien sûr que non.

Il finit par Se détendre. Il pouvait faire confiance à sa mère. Mais c'était tout de même un peu trop facile…

- Mais à une condition.

Il la voyait venir, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il n'était pas en position de protester.

- Laquelle ? céda-t-il

- Traite Sakuno comme ta femme

Il en lâcha ses baguettes.

- Au moins jusque la fin du délai.

Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Non, toujours pas. C'était ses sentiments ou sa carrière. Et puis, de toute façon, sa mère ne serait pas là, à vérifier s'il tenait bien sa promesse.

- Comme tu voudras, déclara-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez

- Et je ne veux plus te voir avec cette traînée que tu appelles Daisy.

- N'avais-tu pas dis, **une** condition ?

Echizen Rinko se dirigea vers le porte manteau.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, prévint-elle en enfilant son manteau et prenant son sac, bon, il faut que je file, mon avion part dans moins de trente minutes pour l'Espagne

Il hocha machinalement la tête et regarda sa mère se diriger vers la porte, quand tout à coup, elle revint sur ses pas en fouillant dans son sac à main.

- Ah, j'oubliais presque, ajouta-t-elle en brandissant une sorte de parchemin de couleur dorée enroulé par un ruban violet, voilà ton invitation

Ryoma prit l'objet avec désinvolture, l'ennui se peignait sur son visage.

- Je lui avais pourtant dis que je n'y viendrais plus…

- Ah, mais ce n'est pas seulement à toi que l'invitation s'adresse, lança-t-elle de nouveau à la porte, mais aussi à Sakuno.

* * *

Ryoma sortit du bureau en enfilant son trench en laine noir. Immédiatement, l'ensemble des secrétaires dont le bureau se tenait à proximité du sien se levèrent.

_ - Bonne journée monsieur le directeur_ !

Il se contenta d'un signe vague signe de tête et traversa le couloir d'un pas assuré, en direction de l'ascenseur. Il pénétra dans la cabine et alors que les portes se refermaient une silhouette s'introduit. Ryoma releva un sourcil, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, pendant que ses yeux noisettes examinaient avec attention le spectacle qu'on lui offrait.

Daisy Swan, vingt quatre ans, les cheveux blond platine et raides tombant délicatement sur ses épaules recouverte d'un blaser bleu marine eux même recouvrant un chemisier blanc, voire transparent, à froufrou dont le bas rentrait dans da jupe crayon courte assortie au blazer. Un sac Channel pendait à son bras et des escarpins noirs résonnaient à ses pieds.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres peintes en rouge, ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans les siens.

_ - M. le directeur_, salua-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait mielleuse

_ - Mlle Swan_.

L'ascenseur descendit. Conscients, tous les deux, de la présence des caméras, Daisy se rangea à sa droite, tranquillement en balançant ses hanches avec exagération, et lui jeta des regards remplis de sous entendus.

Il sentit ses battements de cœur s'accélérer et se souvint soudainement des paroles de sa mère. Comment devait-il interpréter cette manifestation ?

« _Premier sous-sol_ » indiqua la voix féminine de l'ascenseur

Ils pénétrèrent dans le parking souterrain, Ryoma repéra rapidement son Audi A8 gris métallisée, ou couleur argent comme il aimait dire. Il s'installa au siège en du conducteur, balança son attaché-case ainsi que le bento sur la banquette arrière et mit le contacte, il sentit le moteur ronronner. Il enfila ses gants en cuirs noirs qu'il aimait porter à chaque fois qu'il conduisait, puis mit ses lunettes de soleil Ray ban sur son nez. Il vit du coin de l'œil Daisy s'installer à la place du passager.

_ - Devrais-je faire un tour chez toi_ ?

- Hn. Fit-il simplement

Puis elle posa une main légère sur son épaule et se pencha pour lui baiser les lèvres. Le contacte ne dura que quelques secondes.

_ - Tu m'as manquée_.

Cette fois-ci, rien ne se passa. Sa mère parlait d'un sentiment délicieux en désignant l'amour, et il semblerait qu'il ne se soit toujours pas manifesté. Il réalisa même qu'il ne réagissait même plus aux baisers. Il en conclut donc que c'était parce qu'il y était habitué.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la voiture se gara devant la propriété. Ils entrèrent et Ryoma entreprit de déposer le bento vide, dans la cuisine. La maison semblait être vide. Était-elle sortie ?

_ - Ta femme n'est pas là_ ?

Il avait mit Daisy au courant dès le début. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il mentirait en prétendant que cette intruse du nom de **Ryuzaki **(non, elle ne faisait pas partie de sa famille)Sakuno était sa femme de ménage, il était marié et il entretenait une relation secrète avec sa secrétaire, point.

Il haussa les épaules et s'installa sur le canapé, où elle le rejoignit en se lovant contre lui. Ryoma se contracta. Il détestait les contacts et le parfum dont elle s'était aspergé ce jour-là lui donnait mal à la tête.

Mais il n'en fit rien et n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Ses pensés étaient concentrées sur ce qu'elle venait de dire : « Ta femme n'est pas là ? » … « Ta femme ». Il repensa à ce que sa mère lui avait dit, à la promesse qu'elle lui avait fait faire.

Puis, à l'invitation.

Il ne pourrait pas mentir à sa mère bien longtemps, car étant donné que l'événement auquel il allait assister était retransmit sur toutes les chaînes pendant une semaine… Sa mère pourrait difficilement ne pas voir qu'il avait manqué à sa promesse, puisque « sa femme » avait été également invitée. Sa mère savait aussi bien que lui que la comédie n'était pas son fort, donc, mieux valait pour lui de s'entrainer. Malheureusement.

Il devait se forcer. Et ce pour sa carrière.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement. Il entendit des bruissements de sacs et quelques jurons.

« Sa femme » les aperçut dans le salon. Elle semblait harassée, ses cheveux couleur rouille était réunit en une longue tresses qui lui tombait dans le dos, son visage était rougit par l'effort et sa frange était plaquée sur son front. D'où diable revenait-elle ? D'un marathon ? Il remarqua alors que ses bras était remplis de sac, pas de courses mais…

Il lut alors le nom du magasin sur l'un des sacs : Hair style.

Leur regard se croisa durant quelque seconde. Elle couvrit immédiatement le sac. Puis elle se détourna sans rien dire après avoir jeté un œil à la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Elle entreprit de monter les escaliers.

Quoi ? Où était donc passé son perpétuel « bonjour » ? Il sentit la main de Daisy se promener sur sa chemise. Soudainement irrité il la repoussa.

- Oï.

La japonaise s'immobilisa en haut des escaliers et tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

Puis il y eut un silence. Qu'était-il sensé faire à présent ? Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé, d'ailleurs ? Il l'avait appelé sans raison apparente. A moins, que le fait qu'elle ne le salue pas le dérange ? Il avait remarqué que ces derniers temps, elle était…moins visible. L'évitait-elle ? Non pas que cela le chagrine, lui non plus ne voulait pas voir sa face. Ou était-ce tout simplement parce qu'il détestait être ignoré ? Oui, c'était surement cela. Comment osait-elle ? Sa mère lui avait dit de la traiter comme sa femme, mais en échange, elle se devait de la traiter comme il le méritait.

Ils n'étaient pas sur le même piédestal, non, surement pas. Il était supérieur à elle, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

- Bonjour.

Les deux femmes furent aussi surprises l'une que l'autre. Daisy le considéra avec des yeux surpris. Quoi que, « sa femme », elle fut tellement prise de stupeur que ses sacs dégringolèrent et qu'elle manqua de les imités si elle ne s'était pas retenue à la rampe.

Quel était le problème ? Pourquoi une telle réaction exagérée ? Était il si étrange qu'il salue quelqu'un ? Non, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il interpelle quelqu'un pour lui dire bonjour…

Quoi qu'il en soit, en « bon mari » qu'il devait être, il alla à sa rencontre d'un pas lent et en ravalant son agacement. Mais pourquoi lui avoir refilé un tel boulet ?

Alors que ces paquets gisait sur bas des marches, il entreprit (non, vous avez bien lu) de les ramasser. Quand tout à coup la jeune japonaise s'en empara avec une telle brusquerie qu'il se demanda ce que cachaient ses sacs. Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour une explication, il vit qu'elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, la moitié du visage dissimulée sa frange.

- B-bonjour, marmotta-t-elle en grimpant les escaliers et en disparaissant dans le couloir

Bien. Ryoma en concluait donc que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Il ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture et elle ne pouvait pas le sentir. Bien, bien.

Ryoma demeura immobile, ignorant Daisy qui l'appelait.

S'il était si ravi, pourquoi avait-il cette boule à l'estomac ? Surement son bento, elle y avait ajouté il ne savait quel ingrédient.

Quelque chose sur le sol attira son attention. Il s'abaissa et ramassa l'objet en mordant sa joue pour s'empêcher de rire. Puis, de nouveau il repensa aux mots de sa mère.

_ - Ryoma, chéri, pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas_ ? lança Daisy d'une voix capricieuse en se levant du canapé

_ - Je pense que tu ferais mieux de t'en aller_.

Daisy arbora une expression choquée, se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa le bras.

_ - Que t'arrives-t-il ? C'est à cause de cette-_

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et lui jeta un regard dur.

_ - Rentres chez toi, veux-tu_ ? ordonna-t-il sèchement

Elle resta là, à le regarder. Choquée par le ton qu'il avait employé. Elle détourna les yeux avant de prendre ses affaires et de s'en aller.

Il entendit la porte se fermer. Il se sentait un peu coupable, l'arrêt de bus le plus proche se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici. Mais il le faisait pour sa carrière, et puis, elle devait s'y habitué, il était ainsi, un point c'est tout.

Il récupéra un objet dans sa veste et grimpa les marches des escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de « sa femme », et l'ouvrit. Au départ, il crut que la chambre était vide, car elle ne se trouvait pas à son emplacement habituel qui était devant son ordinateur où elle, selon lui, elle devait se plaindre de lui auprès de ses amies japonaises. Mais ensuite, il la vit la tête plongée dans son placard.

- Oï, fit-il

La réaction fut simultanée. Elle sursauta et se cogna la tête contre un cintre et referma rapidement le placard. Que tenait-elle à cacher ? De la drogue ?

- O-oui ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant et se plaquant contre le meuble.

Il plissa les yeux et la dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'une folle à liée.

- Tu as oublié ça en bas, dit-il en lui tendant le dictionnaire qu'il avait trouvé

Il remarqua alors une teinte de rouge parcourir ses joues, et il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un soupir irrité. C'était toujours l'effet qu'il faisait aux filles, il en avait plus qu'assez.

Elle décida donc de s'approcher, avec une lenteur exagérée, en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Ryoma entreprit donc d'entrer dans la chambre de la jeune fille et de lui remettre directement l'ouvrage dans les mains.

Elle émit un hoquet de surprise et releva la tête vers lui, mais la rebaissa immédiatement.

- M-merci.

Ryoma fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces bégaiements ? Cet entêtement à éviter son regard ? Cette fragilité ? Cette voix fluette ? Cette saleté de manie à vouloir cacher son visage ? Il ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Non pas que cela lui importait.

- Hum…euh… autre chose ? demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas

Comment osait-elle ? « Autre chose ?» Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Son majordome ? Alors qu'il s'était dérangé à lui ramener son fichue dictionnaire à cette demeurée qui ne savait pas dire un mot d'anglais. Il rumina sa colère et prit une grande inspiration.

- Félicitation, répondit-il platoniquement en lui tendant l'invitation, tu es invitée à la Golden Week.

Et voilà, il lui avait donné. Elle allait surement hurler d'excitation, à lui en péter les tympans. Il détestait le bruit, surtout le cri des filles. Cela avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. N'allait-il pas en entendre assez lors de cette saleté d'évènement ?

Toutefois, aucun cri ne fut émis et à la place, à sa grande surprise, elle murmura :

- Oh non…

A suivre.

* * *

**Hey ! Alors ? Dîtes-moi tout ? ça vous a plus ? Moi en tout cas, ça m'a bien fait rire de l'écrire. **

**Merci à toutes celles (ou ceux, bien que j'en doute) qui lisent ma fiction, ou même qui y jettent un oeil ! **

**Et un grand merci, merci, merci à celle qui commente, qui suive et qui ont ajouté cette fiction dans leur favori ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mouahahahah !**

** ah et je m'excuse en avance pour les retard de publication, ;p, hé hé... Oui, je suis toujours à l'école...**

**à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hé hé...**

**Note de l'auteure : **Sa...salut... ah ah... ça fait un baille, hein ? J'en suis vraiment navrée, pardonnez moi, car oui, je suis à l'école, non, les profs ne font pas d'exception pour les auteurs en herbe, et oui je suis humaine : les vacances, c'est pour se reposer ! Oui je sais, je m'enfonce, mais le fait est que j'ai été atteinte du syndrome J.R.T.A.L (Je Reporte Tout Au Lendemain) et de la fainéantise aiguë !

Donc voilà la suite ! encore désolée.

** - **_les paroles en italiques sont en anglais !_

-les paroles en normal, sont...en normal !

**Ps** : Prière d'être indulgent pour ce chapitre, car non, je ne me suis pas relu, et oui, je suis de ces gens qui sont capables de faire dix fautes par lignes.

**Crédits :** POT n'appartient qu'à Takeshi Konomi, comme d'hab'.

* * *

Assurance

* * *

_«S'aimer soi-même, c'est l'assurance d'une longue histoire d'amour »_

Oscar Wilde

* * *

Plus que deux jours avant l'événement fatidique.

Sakuno descendait les marches des escaliers d'un air patraque. Ces cernes et son visage pâle étaient surement dus à ses nuits blanches répétitives. En effet, elle était sans cesse dans un état de profonde réflexion. Comment allait-elle se sortir d'un pétrin pareil ? Dieu seul le savait. Comment allait-elle pouvoir se débrouiller pour assister à la Golden Week, en tant qu'auteure de bestseller et en tant que représentante du Groupe Ryuzaki et épouse du célèbre Echizen Ryoma ? En tant qu'auteure, elle ne pouvait se permettre de décliner l'invitation, on ne refusait rien au grand Atobe Keigo, c'était connu, et puis, il fallait l'avouer c'était l'occasion pour elle de se faire connaître dans le monde entier. De plus si elle ne se présentait pas, les médias allaient sans aucun doute en conclure qu'elle snobait l'homme le plus riche de la planète ! Et tout le monde connaissait les conséquences d'un acte pareil, et croyez le ou non, la faire disparaître de la planète serait une sentence bien clémente de sa part.

Par ailleurs, si elle refusait d'y assister en compagnie de son mari, on lui demanderait des comptes, et à part révéler son activité secrète, Sakuno n'avait aucune excuse, digne de ce nom. Et si jamais, par elle ne savait qu'elle miracle, elle parvenait à décliner l'offre en tant qu'Echizen Sakuno, tout le monde conclurait qu'elle snobait le grand Atobe Keigo. Oui, c'était du pareil au même.

Trainant des pieds, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, la tête baissée. Alors qu'elle entreprit de s'installer sur un tabouret afin de remettre ses idées en place, quelque chose attira son attention.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un…

La tête soutenue par ses deux mains, elle leva les yeux. Et se pétrifia.

Egalement assis sur un tabouret, en face d'elle, son coude sur la table et sa paume soutenant sa tête, son regard perçant, recouvert partiellement de quelques mèches de ses cheveux en batailles, était rivé sur elle. Il arborait comme à son habitude une expression reflétant son état d'âme habituelle, soit, l'ennui total.

Elle se redressa brusquement sur son siège et manqua de perdre l'équilibre elle se rattrapa sur le bord de la table in extremis. Elle risqua de nouveau un regard dans sa direction : il n'avait même pas sourcillé.

Elle sentit le sang se précipité dans sa tête. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir dans ce genre de situation. De plus ils ne se croisaient jamais le mati habituellement, mais étrangement, depuis qu'il lui avait remis l'invitation, sa présence dans la maison était de plus en plus fréquente.

Sakuno ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre, car à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'espoir qu'il s'humanise un peu, la dure réalité la percutait de plein fouet. Face à son comportement suspect, Sakuno demeurait sceptique en tachant de ne pas se sentir trop affectée.

- B-bonjour, dit-elle finalement au bout d'un moment

Elle crut voir durant une fraction de seconde, son visage se dérider. Rien qu'une seconde, car l'instant d'après, son expression stoïque était réapparue.

- Hn, fit-il dans un hochement de tête

Ensuite, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Sakuno le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir. Elle remarqua qu'il était encore vêtu de sa robe de chambre. Etait-il simplement venu pour qu'elle lui dise « bonjour » ? Ça en avait tout l'air, car ce manège durait depuis quelques jours. Elle lâcha un soupir et entreprit de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Devait-elle faire le sien également ? Il fallait l'avouer, il faisait des efforts depuis quelques jours… Avait-il décidé de la considérer comme une personne et non comme une moins que rien, et d'apprendre, petit à petit, à l'accepter dans son entourage ? Elle sentit la chaleur se précipiter sur ses joues. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Cela ne pouvait pas être de son propre chef, il était beaucoup trop entêté et égoïste pour penser à ce qu'elle ressentait… Quoi que… Elle n'oubliait pas que la dernière fois qu'il avait ramené sa bimbo à la maison, il avait l'intention de l'aider avec tous ses sacs, il avait même osé entrer dans sa chambre, pour lui apporter l'invitation en main propre ! Si ce n'était pas un exploit, qu'était-ce ?

Il sentit tout à coup son téléphone portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean, elle reconnut le numéro.

- Oui ?

« C'est toujours bon pour demain ? » demanda son interlocuteur

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Sakuno en mettant son téléphone en équilibre entre son épaule et son oreille droite

« Bien, as-tu bien acheté tout ce qu'il fallait ? »

- Hum…oui…mais…

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas pris les robes ?! Mais c'est le plus important ! »

- Non, non, je les ai prises, mais… ce sont les chaussures, se lamenta Sakuno, elles étaient beaucoup trop hautes…

« Seigneur… qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi… Bon ! Ecoute-moi bien, tu viens me chercher demain à l'aéroport et on ira illico faire les magasins, compris ? »

- Hu-hum, acquiesça Sakuno en faisant la moue

« Bien, bon je te laisse, je dois finir mes valises et prévenir Satoshi-kun, à demain »

- A demain, Tomo-chan.

Après avoir raccroché, Sakuno lâcha de nouveau un lourd soupir. Elle n'avait plus trop le choix, elle devait s'en tenir au plan de sa meilleure amie. Elle engloutit rapidement son petit déjeuner, puis après une rapide vaisselle, elle entreprit de monter deux à deux les marches des escaliers, jusque sa chambre.

Plus que deux jours avant la Golden Week.

* * *

- Hé ? fit Sakuno qui croyait avoir mal entendu

Osakada Tomoka, top model de vingt deux ans, se tenait sur le sofa en cuire couleur ivoire des cabines d'essayages d'un grand magasin de luxe du célèbre quartier de Manhattan. Vêtue d'un jean slim Levis et d'un pull en laine beige qui tombait de ses épaules menues totalement dévoilées à cause de sa nouvelle coupe pixie dont une mèche brune retombait sur ses lunettes de soleil Chanel , elle décroisa ses jambes et fit claquer ses talons Louboutin d'où ses orteils vernis ressortaient.

Sakuno avait été très surprise de voir son amie, quel changement ! D'ailleurs, elle l'était à chaque fois, lors des rares occasions où elles pouvaient se revoir, quand l'une n'était pas sur un podium lors d'un défilé et l'autre' à l'autre bout de la planète avec son père… Tous les proches de Tomoka savaient que cette jeune vingtenaire ne gardait une coiffure pas plus d'une journée, et changeait de style vestimentaire aussi vite que la mode. Un jour elle pouvait apparaitre avec la moitié du crâne rasé et des pressings sur tous les endroits qu'on pouvait imaginer et le lendemain, la voir avec les cheveux presque aussi longs que Sakuno et en tailleur chanel sans aucune trace de trou nulle part.

Oui, tout le contraire de Sakuno, qui ne se limitait au baume à lèvre pour le maquillage et dont le style vestimentaire était identique à celui qu'elle avait au lycée…non, au collège, plutôt. Si bien que si un camarade de classe de collège la revoyait, il la reconnaitrait sans trop de mal, alors que Tomoka… C'était à peine si Sakuno l'avait reconnut à l'aéroport, elle s'était même demandée pourquoi diable une bombe pareille (il fallait l'avouer) se diriger vers elle en tendant les bras.

- Tu m'as bien comprise, lança-t-elle en la repoussant dans la cabine, allez met toi en sous-vêtement, ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de te mette à poil !

Sakuno sentit ses joues surchauffer. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu nue était lors de la sortie de fin d'année de lycée, ses camarades et elle s'étaient rendus aux sources chaudes. Sakuno n'y était plus retournée depuis, car l'étourdie qu'elle était avait eu la malchance de se tromper de vestiaire… Ses yeux avaient perdus leur innocence.

Elle retira sa chemise à carreaux bleu et son jean de la même couleur. Elle demeura en soutien-gorge et culotte roses avec des poids et en chaussettes. Tout à coup on tira le rideau de la cabine, la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn réprima un cri et se recouvrit instinctivement de ses bras. Ses joues déjà rouge tournèrent au cramoisie.

- T-Tomo-chan ! glapit-elle

- Oh, ça va ! dit-elle en me retournant par les épaules, je ne suis pas un pervers, et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais tant de chose à cacher.

Tomoka retira les bras de son ami, lui intima de monter sur le petit tabouret de la cabine et jeta un regard pragmatique à son corps en lui demandant de tourner sur elle-même. Sakuno se trémoussait en tentant d'ignorer le fait que le rideau était toujours tiré et que n'importe qui pouvait surgir, et ce même des hommes. Mais étant donné que c'était tôt le matin, le magasin était pratiquement vide.

- A quoi est-ce que ça sert ? demanda Sakuno toujours sur ses gardes, pourquoi n'étions nous pas simplement venu pour des chaussures ?

- Hum, hum…fit Tomoka en réprimant un sourire, qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïve. Les robes que je t'ai demandé d'acheter serve simplement à moderniser ta propre garde-robe pas celle du personnage que tu joueras ce soir.

Une expression anxieuse se dessina sur les traits de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux. D'après Tomoka, le plan qu'elle avait élaboré marcherait comme sur des roulettes. Mais comme Sakuno ne savait pas faire de rollers, et connaissait Tomoka assez longtemps pour savoir que ses plans ne marchaient jamais comme sur des roulettes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

De plus, en tant normal, elle n'achetait pas le genre de robe qu'elle avait du acheté plus tôt, mais si cela c'était simplement pour sa propre garde-robe, à quoi elle devait s'attendre pour celle d'Himitsu ? Sachant que selon Tomoka, l'experte de la mode, Himitsu reflétait l'image d'un personnage mystérieux et plein d'audace. Ce que Sakuno n'était pas du tout. Elle n'avait jamais fait de théâtre, et la comédie ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressée, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à devoir jouer deux rôles lors de l'événement le plus célèbre et regardé de la planète.

- Tu sais bien que les vêtements ne vont pas à tout le monde, reprit Tomoka, par exemple, les cols roulés ne vont pas à certaines personnes, et là je suis entrain de déterminé qu'elle genre de vêtements t'irait le mieux.

Cette fois, ce fut le top model qui tourna autour de Sakuno, celle-ci, toujours sur son tabouret, en profita pour tirer le rideau, sans tomber étonnement.

- Tu as emmené la perruque ?

Elle sortit la tignasse de son sac à dos et la tendit à son amie et remarqua à la même occasion que du haut de ses talons, Tomoka avait la même taille qu'elle sur le tabouret. Cette dernière rassembla ses longs cheveux dans un chignon et les recouvra d'un bonnet de perruque avant d'y installer cette dernière. C'était Tomoka qui lui avait indiqué quelle perruque acheter et dans quel magasin, et elle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas la mettre avant son arrivée. Sakuno se regarda dans la glace, toujours en petite tenue. La perruque était sombre, d'une couleur presque bordeaux, les cheveux lui arrivait à la naissance de la nuque, frôlant presque les omoplates. Elle dissimulait sa mâchoire, longeait ses joues blanches, survolait le coin de ses yeux, et chatouillaient ses cils dans une longue frange qui cachait même ses sourcils. Cette coupe au bol version longue lui cachait presque la moitié du visage, ce qui lui donnait un air intriguant, mystérieux, presque…hostile.

Mais même Sakuno trouva qu'elle était à couper le souffle. Habituellement, Sakuno ne se trouvait pas moche, ni belle, d'ailleurs, elle avait trop peu confiance en elle pour cela, si bien qu'elle se considérait entre les deux, dans la moyenne. Néanmoins en compagnie de femme comme Daisy ou Tomoka, elle avait du mal à trouvait une once de beauté en elle, bien que la dernière citée soit la plus belle, soit dit en passant. Quoi qu'il en soit à ce moment là, même elle devait avouer que cette perruque la radait si…si agréable à regarder ! C'était comme si elle était quelqu'un d'autre, tout en étant elle-même.

En tant normal, elle se sentait si peu sûr d'elle, si frêle qu'elle n'osait jamais dire ce qu'elle pensait, faire ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir besoin de le cacher… Elle voulait tellement ressembler à la fille sage et obéissante qu'on voulait qu'elle soit qu'elle n'osait même pas se maquiller, elle avait l'impression que si jamais elle se mettait du noir, du rouge à lèvre, du mascara ou autre, ce serait vulgaire, cela ne lui ressemblerait pas. Elle ne mettait jamais de vêtement moulant ou qui la mettait en valeur, elle ne se voyait pas s'habiller comme l'amante de son mari. Elle trouvait ce dernier insupportable et associable, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, pas seulement à cause de son comportement (bien que c'était en majorité le cas), mais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne la regardait pas. Elle n'était pas rien pour lui, enfin légalement parlant, elle était sa femme et ce qui la surprenait était qu'il ne profitait pas de la situation. Certes ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment, certes, elle n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une « bombe », ou un « canon » (mais plutôt un « lance-pierre »), mais tout de même, un homme sensé aurait certainement profité de la situation, ou au moins la regarder une femme, non, comme _sa_ femme.

Elle ne détestait pas vraiment Daisy, elle l'enviait. Elle l'enviait pour les compliments qu'il lui faisait, les regards qu'il lui envoyait, les caresses qu'il lui faisait, les baisers qu'il partageait.

Elle aussi aurait bien aimé être blonde aux yeux bleu, avoir autant d'assurance qu'elle ou que Tomoka, autant que n'importe qu'elle femme de son âge. Elle ne voulait plus admirait les autres, elle voulait être admirée. Elle aurait aimé qu'on l'envie elle aussi, qu'on la regarde, qu'on la caresse et qu'on l'embrasse.

Elle voulait être aimée. Mais elle devait s'aimée elle-même d'abord.

Elle vit Tomoka retirer ses lunettes et les poser sur son propre nez. Sakuno ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se découvrit malgré tout, un côté plutôt cool avec les lunettes, cela lui faisait un air de Je-Suis-Belle-Et-Je-Me-Le-Sais.

- Splendide, sourit Tomoka, comme prévu. Je vais demander à ce qu'on prenne tes mesures, j'arrive dans une minute

Elle sortit brusquement Sakuno de ses songes. Elle détourna brusquement le regard du miroir. Elle n'arrivait à se regarder dans une glace en public, elle avait toujours peur qu'on la croie superficielle et narcissique. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'avait fait aussi longtemps devant Tomoka. Lorsqu'elle baissa la tête, elle sentit les cheveux de sa perruque se rabattre sur son visage et lui chatouiller la nuque. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi… nue. Habituellement, il y avait toujours ses longs cheveux qui dissimulaient la moitié de son corps, mais là…

Elle avait toujours eu trop peur pour oser se couper les cheveux, si bien qu'il lui arrivait facilement en dessous des fesses. Son père aimait lui dire qu'elle devait être la réincarnation de la princesse Raiponce…

Elle porta sa main près de sa tempe gauche et fit glisser ses doigts sur ses cheveux jusqu'au niveau de ses épaules, un frisson la parcourut, elle refit exactement les mêmes gestes mais cette fois sur une mèche beaucoup plus courte près de son épaisse frange. Le mouvement fut beaucoup plus court. L'excitation s'empara d'elle. C'était comme si elle venait de les couper. Elle avait toujours eu peur du changement, mais Sakuno s'était toujours dit que si un jour elle se déciderait à être courageuse, elle devrait commencer par couper ses cheveux.

Un sourire se dessina timidement sur ses lèvres.

Le rideau fut de nouveau tiré.

Sakuno se retourna, balançant légèrement ses cheveux courts autour de son visage.

- To-

Ses sourcils, quoi que dissimulé sous sa frange se arquèrent, si bien que la seule chose qui témoignait sa surprise, fut ses yeux qui s'agrandirent et sa bouche qui forma un «o» silencieux.

Il y avait quelqu'un devant elle. Ce n'était pas Tomoka. Ce n'était pas une femme. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Cette homme là devait se trouver, pensait-elle, devant son bureau ou dans sa grande maison avec son amante blonde aux yeux bleus, en l'absence de sa femme.

Il garda sa main droite sur le rideau. Il n'esquissa aucun geste, surement choqué lui aussi, pensa-t-elle, mais il n'en montrait rien. Son expression était similaire à celle habituelle, à un détail près : il relevait un sourcil. Ses cheveux verdâtres était presqu'aussi ébouriffé que lorsqu'il se réveillait et descendait le long de sa nuque pour atteindre le col de sa chemise grise, rentrée dans son pantalon de costume et rehaussée d'une cravate noire, sa veste de costume pendait à son bras gauche. Il semblait sortir du travail, il n'était même pas onze heures pourtant… Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui étonna Sakuno. Plutôt le fait qu'il la dévisagea sans ombrage, son regard s'attarda sur son poitrine, ses jambes et ses fesses à travers le miroir.

Ça ne dura qu'une faction de seconde. Puis il se détourna et lâcha un vague « excusez-moi » en anglais, en même temps qu'il tira le rideau.

Sakuno n'avait esquissé aucun geste, elle n'avait même pas osé respirer. Elle resta là, debout sur son tabouret, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche en « o » et le souffle coupé. Puis le rideau fut de nouveau tira.

- Hé ! Tu ne croiras jamais qui je viens de voir ! s'écria Tomoka en entrant en trombe dans la cabine, Sa- !

Sakuno reprit conscience assez rapidement pour plaquer ses deux mains sur la grande bouche de sa meilleure amie qui s'apprêtait à hurler son prénom. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais…

Tomoka la regarda d'un air surpris quand tout à coup Sakuno sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, ses jambes flageoler et ses bras trembler. La couleur cramoisie de ses joues s'étendit jusque ses oreilles.

_Mon Dieu, dîtes-moi que je rêve !_

* * *

Sakuno tira le rideau du salon et fut éblouit par les flashs des journalistes et paparazzis. Depuis bien une heure, les médias envahissaient la rue devant la maison en quête d'une photo ou d'un commentaire des invités de la grande Golden Week. Plus les minutes passait, plus son rythme augmentait et manquait de lui infliger un infarctus. Elle repéra pardessus la grande cohue une longue limousine approcher.

Pile à l'heure, elle était censé venir les chercher à vingt heures précise, à peine l'horloge avait-elle sonnée que la voiture se gara devant le portail au grand malheur des paparazzis qui durent se dégager illico.

- Oï.

Sakuno se détourna de la fenêtre et hocha la tête pour lui confirmer l'arrivé de leur chauffeur, en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Il attendait dans l'entrée qu'elle le rejoigne. Une scène inédite. Une preuve qu'il fallait faire bonne figure avec tout ce monde dehors. Plus tôt dans la journée, leurs bagages avaient été envoyés à l'hôtel où ils allaient devoir rester pendant une semaine. A présent c'était à eux d'y aller. Le cœur de Sakuno manqua de nouveau un battement, elle espérait de tout son cœur que tout irait bien pour elle et pour Himitsu.

Elle jeta un regard à la dérobé à l'homme qui se tenait de manière sereine dans l'entrée. Il était vêtu d'un smoking noir 3 pièces : un gilet blanc, recouvrant une chemise noire, rehaussée d'un nœud papillon blanc. Sakuno avoua qu'il était encore plus beau que d'habitude, et sa prestance lui rappela le jour de leur première rencontre. Il avait peut-être oublié, mais elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de l'aura surnaturelle qui planait autour de lui ce fameux jour, dans ce fameux bar.

Elle réalisa alors que malgré ce qu'elle avait pensé ce jour-là, ils étaient à nouveau réunis, mais d'une manière des plus étranges. Mais ce dont elle était sur et certaine était qu'à la minute où il avait ouvert sa bouche, le charme s'était brisé.

Il sentit son regard, elle se détourna. C'était comme si, dans sa cage thoracique, on effectuait une danse triballe endiablée. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, c'était pareil. Elle se souvenait de l'incident au magasin. La chaleur s'empara d'elle, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais, lui, Echizen Ryoma l'avait vu en sous-vêtement. Et ce qui l'embarrassait le plus dans tout ça était qu'il n'avait fait que la voir, mais il l'avait regardé, observé, détaillé ! Elle aurait voulu mourir sur le chant. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'il soit aussi gonflé ! Certes, elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas dans la dentelle lorsqu'il entreprenait les choses mais de là à scruté une inconnue en sous-vêtement (bien que cela ait duré une fraction de seconde). Bien sûr, elle supposait qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue, du moins il le prétendait bien, car lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus un peu plus tard, elle fut la seule déconcertée.

Mais malgré toute la haine qu'elle **devait** ressentir pour lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir toute retournée quand il était dans les parages, comme si elle se retrouvait de nouveau nue. Enfin… tout comme.

Et…c'était la première fois qu'il la regardait…Elle n'avouerait jamais que malgré l'embarras qu'elle avait enduré, elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi…heureuse de sa vie.

Elle le vit sortir son téléphone portable et murmurer quelque chose qu'elle ne parvint à saisir, tellement il parlait vite l'anglais et raccrocha aussi rapidement.

Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit, tout à coup, il dit la chose la plus étonnante qui lui avait été donné d'entendre:

- Prend mon bras, siffla-t-il

Son regard dur comme la pierre mit fin à toute hésitation. Elle lui agrippa le bras dans une faible étreinte. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils furent assaillis par de millions de flash de toute part et un énorme brouhaha surgit. Sakuno fut tellement ébloui qu'elle dû se dissimuler derrière l'épaule de son mari. Elle regretta d'avoir ses cheveux attachés en une natte, car ils auraient fait un parfait bouclier. Lui, de son côté enfila une pair de lunettes de soleil Ray Ban qui lui seyait à merveille. Il semblait habitué, car son expression resta impassible.

Il entreprit de descendre les marches du perron, Sakuno saisit d'une main le tissu en soie de sa robe afin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans.

Il entraina Sakuno jusqu'au portail, celui-ci s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient besoin d'esquisser le moindre geste. Tout à coup, une dizaine d'homme à l'air patibulaire et habillé d'un costume noir surgir et repoussèrent les fauteurs de troubles et frayèrent un passage aux deux vingtenaire jusque la limousine grise et impeccable. Le chauffeur apparut soudainement devant eux et ouvrit la portière.

Son mari retira discrètement son bras, et elle comprit qu'elle devait monter la première. La limousine était spacieuse et contrairement à l'extérieur gris, tout, des sièges en cuir à la moquette, était d'une couleur mauve. A sa grande surprise, son compagnon vint s'installer à côté d'elle et n'ont à l'opposé comme elle s'y attendait. Sakuno commença soudainement à avoir chaud dans son manteau en plume blanc, mais ne se risqua pas à la retirer, pas devant et dans un espace aussi confiner. Et puis en dessous elle avait une robe à fine bretelle en strass gris jusqu'à la taille suivit d'une espèce de longue jupe en soie rose pâle qui lui tombait sur les cheville, c'était une très jolie robe, mais pas très comme avec les escarpins noir qu'elle avait été forcé de porter. Elle portait pour seul bijou un collier en or très discret avec les boucles d'oreille assorties.

Elle vit son mari croiser ses jambes en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, la veste de son smoking était ouverte. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Sakuno soupira en abandonnant l'espoir qu'il lui redemande de lui tenir le bras. Et porta son attention sur la route à travers les vitres teintées, quand tout à coup, un écran plat de vingt-cinq pouces surgit du plafond. L'écran tout d'abord noir, s'alluma et projeta l'image d'un diamant mauve entouré des initiale de la grosse multinational de l'organisateur multimilliardaire : _A.C._ (_Atobe Corporation_), avec un font gris. Puis l'écran montra une présentation de l'événement qu'était la Golden Week, puis cela s'en suivit par la diffusion en directe de l'arrivé des différentes célébrités arrivés à destination. C'était bientôt leur tour. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à voir leur propre limousine dans l'écran, comme lorsqu'elle regardait l'émission à la télé, les années auparavant.

Après plusieurs minutes de trajet silencieux interrompus seulement par les commentaires des médias qui filmaient la scène de leur hélicoptère, la limousine aux vitres teintées s'arrêta finalement devant un hôtel presqu'aussi grand que le célèbre Empire State Building, qui se trouvait à deux ou trois rues de là. S'étendant sur plusieurs étages, on avait l'impression qu'il s'enfonçait dans le ciel. La voiture s'était immobilisée devant un grand tapis rouge, entouré de cordons rouges soutenus par des barres couleur or, qui se s'étendait en ligne droite sur toute la longueur du large trottoir jusque la porte d'entrée de couleur dorée assez large et haute pour que deux éléphants côte à côte puissent pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel. De chaque côté du large tapis une foule indénombrable de fanes en délire brandissant des banderoles et hurlant comme des hystérique tentait d'obtenir au moins un regard de leur star préféré.

Sur l'écran de la limousine, Sakuno remarqua que leur limousine apparaissait. Elle vit deux portiers vêtus d'un costume qui consistait en une veste rouge avec des boutons jaunes, de la même couleur que leurs épaulettes à frange et d'une partie de leur képi, un pantalon noir, de mocassins luisant sans oublie leur nœud papillon rouge. Ils se postèrent de par et d'autre de la portière de la limousine comme un seul homme. Tandis que l'un d'entre eux ouvrit la portière, Sakuno vit la portière de la limousine où elle se trouvait s'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son cœur s'affola. Les hurlements des fanes vinrent agresser ses oreilles, tout sembla tellement irréel.

_ - Et voici donc la cinquième limousine, lança le commentateur, il s'agit de l'arrivée du célèbre couple tout juste marié…_

Son mari sortit de la voiture nonchalamment et affronta le public avec assurance, il fit quelque pas à l'extérieur, les cris s'accentuèrent. Il sortit l'une de ses mains de ses poches et fit mine de les saluer, les flashs surgirent et les fanes étaient en transe. Sakuno avait peur, et si le public ne l'accueillait pas comme son mari ? Si ils la détestaient, allait-elle recevoir des œufs ? C'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait devant autant de personnes, et à la télé sans son père.

_ - Echizen Ryoma, directeur général de l'ETE corporation, poursuivit le commentateur, et sa femme…_

Ce fut son tour. Elle prit une grosse inspiration et saisit la main gantée que lui tendait le deuxième portier et émergea de la limousine. Il la conduit jusque son mari qui prit le relai en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Un frisson la parcourut.

Echizen Sakuno entendit les cris des fanes, l'hystérie et l'excitation les envahis à la minute où elle apparut. Certains faisaient des signes de cœur avec leurs doigts, d'autres faisaient mines de lui envoyer des baisers…

La limousine, une fois la portière fermée, s'en alla, une autre ne tarda pas à la remplacer.

Elle jeta un œil vers son mari qui d'une main la guida, d'une autre saluait les fanes.

Elle tenta de caler ses pas sur les siens, puis releva la tête et sourit.

Elle se trouvait au centre de l'action.

Enfin, on la regardait.

A suivre.

* * *

**ha ha ! alors, hum... ? comment c'était ? J'avoue que dans celui là non plus il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'actions (drôles), mais elles sont à venir ! attention ! il s'agit de la Golden Week, tout de même et organisée par le seul et l'unique...da da da da da dam ! !Atobeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Keigo !**

**Quoi qu'il en soit je remercie toutes celles ou ceux (pas de discriminations ! Bien que je doute qu'il y ait des garçons qui daignent jeter un coup d'oeil à ma fiction) qui me suivent, qui commentent et qui ont ajouté l'histoire dans leur favoris ! **

**Je n'abandonnerai pas l'histoire avant la fin ! **

**FUjiokaka !**

**ah et...hum... hé hé, je m'excuse à l'avance pour les retards de publication (encore). **


	5. Chapter 5

**note de l'auteure :**

**hey ! hé hé.. hum (raclement gorge) oui je sais que ça fait un bail. Je suis désolée. Je n'ai même pas posté pendant le mois de mai ! Ah ! honte à moi ! Mais c'est les vacances, alors, je pense pouvoir vous offrir tous les chapitres plus rapidement.**

**Comme d'habitude, les paroles en italique sont en anglais !**

**Oh et j'y pense, je n'ai jamais vraiment expliquer en quoi consistait la Golden Week : en gros, c'est un jeu de télé réalité où chaque jour à lieu une épreuve tirée au sort par où devront participés des participants tirés au sort; chaque soir, quatre personnes sont éliminés. Plus de détails dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Ah et je ne me suis pas relues... héhé. désolée si ce n'est pas français. j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Crédits : I'm not Takeshi Konomi. Je ne suis pas Takeshi Konomi. Watashi wa Takeshi Konomi dewa arimasen. No soy Takeshi Konomi.  
**

* * *

Attente

* * *

_« Qu'en attente de ce qu'on aime une heure est fâcheuse à passer»_

Pierre Corneille

* * *

Ce qu'Echizen Ryoma, du haut de ses vingt deux ans, détestait le plus était les médias. Tout ce qui se rattachait à la presse, aux caméras, aux gros appareils photos qui manquaient de lui brûler la rétine à chaque flash, le mettait hors de lui. Car en plus de supporter leurs multiples questions stupides et sans intérêt et leurs photos, il devait également se comporter en parfait gentleman. Non pas que l'avis de ces gens assoiffés de scoop lui importait en quelconque façon, loin de là, il n'avait strictement rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui et de son « comportement désobligent ». Il avait plus de soucis à se faire avec sa mère qui malgré son emploi du temps blindé de chez blindé, le surveillerait durant la Golden Week.

Les années précédentes, il n'avait pas cette pression, si bien qu'il agissait comme bon lui semble au détriment des règles du jeu, afin d'agacer au plus au point l'organisateur de cette mascarade : Atobe Keigo, alias, M. le roi des singes.

Ryoma passa une main dans ses cheveux et retira ses lunettes de soleil une fois arrivé dans le hall du grand hôtel de luxe. Il retira son long manteau noir et le tandis au premier employé qui se présenta, ce dernier se dirigea ensuite vers la personne à ses côtés qu'il devait considérer comme sa femme, et lui demanda son manteau à plume blanc. Elle fit passer sa longue natte sur son épaule droite avant de s'exécuter.

Il ne lui jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil lorsqu'elle dévoila sa longue robe de soie bicolore qui retombait sur ses jambes, de fines bretelles retenaient sa robe à ses épaules dénudées. Habituellement elles étaient recouvertes par d'épais pull en laine hideux ou autre vêtement, si bien que voir sa peau si claire, si blanche, si pâle et laiteuse le prit au dépourvu. Il avait une vague impression de déjà-vu…

Puis, il remarqua que quelqu'un les zyeutait. Il s'agissait d'un homme long et élancé, qui portait un costume noir trois pièces qui consistait en un ensemble pantalon et veste noirs, et une chemise blanche recouverte d'un gilet en soie émeraude et rehaussée d'une cravate émeraude également. Dans la poche droite de sa veste se trouvait un mouchoir semblable à son gilet et sur le revers reposait une grosse fleur verte également. C'était tellement obsolète. Ryoma conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un invité. L'homme au costume ringard avait des cheveux blonds, ternes et mi-longs qui couvraient partiellement ses yeux bleus pâles.

Ryoma le défia du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur voulait ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était un nouveau et il osait regarder un habitué de cette façon. Le blond fut le premier à se détourner, Ryoma savoura intérieurement sa victoire. Mais ce triomphe s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, car il remarqua ensuite que le regard de l'homme s'était posé sur la personne à ses côtés, soit sa «femme». Il ne sut pas bien pourquoi, mais Ryoma se sentit soudainement irrité et passa instinctivement son bras autour des épaules d'Echizen Sakuno qui sursauta presque, mais il n'y accorda pas d'importance. Le regard insistant et rempli de sous entendu qu'on pouvait aisément comprendre, du blond, se riva sur le bras de Ryoma puis, il fronça les sourcils.

Ryoma n'en avait pas fini avec lui et son côté puéril l'emporta : il fit glissé sa main le long de son bras avant de la poser délicatement sur sa taille. Un sourire satisfait, qui ressemblait plus à un rictus qu'à autre chose, apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'homme faire volte face et s'en aller en direction de la grande porte dorée aux dimensions presque semblable à la porte d'entrée. Elle était ouverte et deux employés de l'hôtel invitaient les convives à se rendre dans la grande salle de spectacle. Il constata ensuite qu'il était suivit par un homme aux cheveux brun et hirsutes vêtu d'un costume singulier : une longue tunique noire en soie avec une ouverture de part et d'autre de ses jambes, une série de bouton longeait son col pour rejoindre son épaule. Il portait un pantalon noir, dessous, de la même couleur et matière que la tunique. Il s'agissait d'une élégante tunique chinoise traditionnelle. Le second homme jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à Ryoma avant de passer la porte.

- Hum…Ano… Ryoma-san… ?

Il porta son attention sur la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il l'avait presque oubliée. Il constata alors, que la majorité de sa peau laissée à nue était écarlate si cela était possible. Il roula des yeux et planta son regard dur dans le sien.

- Quoi ?

Il la vit détourner son regard et le poser sur ses doigts qu'elle tripotait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'irriter… Il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient si longs que sa tresse, passée sur son épaule, lui arrivait pratiquement sous le bassin. Etait-ce possible d'avoir des cheveux si longs ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à remarquer des détails aussi stupides ? Surtout chez elle.

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche mais n'entendit aucun son. Elle savait pertinemment qu'avec tout ce monde dans le hall on ne pouvait même plus s'entendre penser, alors pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle murmure de façon inaudible ? Le plus énervant dans tout cela était que Ryoma se trouva en train de vouloir savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Inconsciemment, il se baissa vers elle en approchant de son visage. Il ignora les regards à la dérobés que leur adressaient les autres invités. Ce fut peut-être à cause de la lumière ou de son ombre, mais la couleur rouge de ses joues tourna au cramoisie.

Puis elle s'écria en s'éloignant précipitamment de lui et de son étreinte qu'il avait maintenu jusqu'à lors sans s'en rendre compte :

- J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes !

Ses yeux furent comme des soucoupes, tout comme la moitié des invités qui avait vu l'action. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Non, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de hurler devant tout ces gens ? Sa mâchoire se contracta, réflexion faite, ce qu'il détestait le plus c'était qu'on l'humilie en public.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave et tranchante

Elle écarquilla les yeux, toute trace d'embarras disparue et remplacée par la crainte, s'inclina rapidement et s'éclipsa dans un couloir.

Malgré sa colère noire, Ryoma ne put s'empêcher de se demander, comment elle savait que les toilettes se trouvaient dans cette direction, ou même si en dehors des chambres, ou des salles spécifiques se trouvant aux étages supérieurs, il y avait des toilettes…

De toute façon, il n'en avait rien à cirer de ce qu'elle faisait ou ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il regretta même d'avoir agit de manière étrangement protectrice face à l'homme au costume ringard et son subalterne chinois.

Il soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers un des sofas en cuir rouge installés presque partout dans l'immense hall au sol marbré et au grand lustre incrusté de diamant de plusieurs tonnes et de plusieurs carats. Il s'installa et croisa ses longues jambes, une main dans sa poche et l'autre pianotant sur son téléphone portable.

_Tu me manques, j'ai envie de te voir… une semaine c'est trop long._

Ryoma esquissa un sourire face au message qu'il venait de recevoir de sa belle blonde. Ils s'étaient pourtant vus dans la matinée et elle commençait déjà à se sentir seule. Elle ne pouvait se passer de lui. Il sentit son ego s'enfler.

Il vit du coin de l'œil quelqu'un s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du sofa sur lequel il se trouvait. Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarquée, car, oui, il s'agissait d'une femme. Il resta prudent et quitta sa boîte réception pour afficher le fond d'écran de son _Iphone_ : la frimousse d'un chat d'Himalaya au poil long marron et beige, et aux yeux azur.

L'intruse de son espace personnel se racla la gorge. Ryoma ne broncha pas.

- Hé !

Mettant fin à son jeu puéril, il leva lentement ses yeux noisettes vers elle.

Il s'agissait d'une femme plus âgée que lui de deux ou trois ans. Ses yeux, d'une couleur aussi sombre que les fonds marins avec un léger reflet bleuté, étaient surmontés de longs cils qui atteignaient presque ses longs et fins sourcils qui lui donnaient un air espiègle. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient aussi raides que des baguettes de batteurs, ils étaient rassemblés dans une longue queue de cheval qui lui arrivait pratiquement au milieu du dos, longeant sa longue robe en soie bustier noire surmontée d'une sorte de tissue transparent pailletée, rattachée au bustier, qui lui recouvrait le sternum avant de finir en col roulé autour de son cou gracile.

Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses jambes croisées, révélant ses escarpins à lanière noires, et pencha légèrement la tête, faisant basculer sa fine queue de cheval sur son épaule. Ses lèvres, peintes en rouge et contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau, étaient courbés vers le haut dans un sourire.

Qui diable était-ce ? Elle avait pourtant l'air de le connaître. Et pourquoi diable avait-elle osé poser son derrière sur l'accoudoir qui se trouvait à quelque centimètre de son bras ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? dit-elle en japonais d'une voix haut-perchée qui l'agaça

Et là, il la reconnut. Il s'agissait de l'héritière d'une compagnie pharmaceutique japonaise qui, l'an passé avait tenté de mettre le grappin sur l'organisateur du jeu, en vain. Et si Ryoma comprenait bien, cette année, il serait sa prochaine cible, ou plutôt, elle se rabattrait sur lui. Il n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'elle le considérait comme une sorte de lot de consolation ou même qu'elle l'utiliserait, car il faisait parti des personnes proches d'Atobe Keigo, le célibataire multimilliardaire. Il avait entendu parler d'elle, car elle fut l'une des premières éliminées du jeu alors qu'elle faisait parti des favoris pour la finale. Il comprenait pourquoi à présent.

- On se connait ? demanda Ryoma

Son expression se changea en ce qui ressemblait à une moue, puis subitement, elle éclata de rire. Encore pire que lorsqu'elle parlait.

- Bien sûr, ce que tu peux être drôle ! s'esclaffa-t-elle pour que tout le monde l'entende, je suis Kotoha, Kitazono Kotoha, voyons !

En plus de ça, elle le tutoyait.

Et elle se remit à piailler, et il n'y prêta pas attention. Après plusieurs minutes, il se décida à rejoindre la salle de spectacle à son tour et au diable sa « femme », elle n'avait qu'à être plus rapide, et puis si elle savait où se trouvait les toilettes, elle devait surement savoir où se trouvait la salle de spectacle. D'ailleurs la cérémonie d'ouverture n'allait pas tarder.

Il se leva brusquement, surprenant la jeune héritière dont le nom lui échappait. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il fut surpris de constater qu'elle lui avait saisit le bras.

- Hé ! Attends une minute, lança-t-elle déconcertée

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il fit volte-face et se dégagea, il abattit son regard hostile sur elle et siffla :

- T'es persistante.

Certes, il avouait que son idéal féminin devait être persévérant, mais pas si persistante, ne voyait-elle pas qu'il n'était pas intéressé ?

Elle le regarda, contrariée, avant de changer subitement d'expression : elle se mit à rire aux éclats.

- Ce que tu peux être marrant, Ryoma !

Il fronça les sourcils, elle était plus agaçante que sa femme !

- Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, déclara-t-il froidement, et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisée à être aussi familière avec moi.

- Eh bien…je…balbutia-t-elle en jetant des regards aux alentours, les joues rosies, je pensais que nous étions amis depuis l'année dernière…

C'était à peine s'il lui avait adressé la parole !

- Je suppose que tu as dû mal penser.

Ryoma pensa avoir mis fin à la conversation. Toutefois, sa réplique cinglante ne la freina pas pour autant. Elle le prit d'avance et se posta devant lui. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser filer ainsi. Ryoma réalisa soudainement que c'était dans ces moments là qu'il aimait la particulièrement la présence de Daisy.

- Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois sur les nerfs en ce moment, confia-t-elle l'air compréhensif, j'ai entendu parler de ton mariage arrangé avec cette petite pimbêche du groupe Ryuzaki.

Sans blague, pensa Ryoma. Comme s'il ne se doutait pas que le monde entier était au courant de son mariage. Il la vit s'approcher, il plissa les yeux.

- Alors… reprit-elle d'une voix mielleuse en arrangeant le revers de sa veste, je me disais que je pouvais te faire passer du bon temps…

Il partit au quart de tour. Il gifla brusquement ses mains, déterminé à freiner ses ardeurs.

- C'est toi qui vas m'écouter, lâcha-t-il sèchement, même si tu étais la dernière femme sur cette planète, jamais je ne voudrais passer du « bon temps » avec quelqu'un comme toi. C'est bien compris, Kitamoto Kobato ou que sais-je ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit soudainement dans le hall. Certains avaient le sourire aux lèvres face à un spectacle aussi divertissant, et d'autres affichaient des expressions choquées ou se détournaient même.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui déblatérer, une sonnerie retentit.

« _Tous les invités sont priés de se rendre dans la salle de spectacle »_

L'annonce se répéta en quatre langues différentes, puis, peu à peu, les convives s'exécutèrent, non sans jeter des regards à la dérobés à Ryoma et son opposante.

Ils passèrent la grande porte dorée qui donnait sur un escalier recouvert d'un long tapis rouge. Une marche sur deux, on pouvait voir de minuscules lampes de différentes couleurs s'illuminées à chaque fois qu'une personne y posait les pieds.

Puis ils arrivèrent devant une grande salle au sol et au mur noir. Au dessus de la porte, on pouvait lire « back stage » Des cris hystériques caractéristiques d'une foule de spectateur en délire se firent entendre et au fut et à mesure de leur avancée, le brouhaha devint plus bruyant que jamais.

La présentation des invités avait sans doute déjà débutée. A moins que les spectateurs ne soient devenus complètement hors de contrôle juste à cause du fait de se retrouver à l'ouverture du plus grand événement de l'année.

Un groupe de techniciens se dirigea vers eux et leur enfila un micro.

Un écran plat dans les coulisses retransmettait tout ce qui se passait sur la scène. Sur toute la largeur du fond de la scène avait été installé un écran géant où un compte à rebours avait été lancé en noir et blanc, comme on pouvait en voir dans les vieux films.

Le public comptait à l'unisson. Puis. Vint le zéro. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Ce fut le noir complet.

Soudain, la voix arrogante d'une personne que Ryoma connaissait très bien résonna.

- Moi, Atobe Keigo, suis heureux de vous recevoir pour la cinquième édition du plus grand événement jamais connu.

L'annonce se répéta en une sorte d'éco dans différentes langues avant de laisser place au silence. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

- The Golden Week !

Sur ces mots des feux d'artifices apparurent soudainement et leur lumières colorées se diffusa dans la salle. La foule fut en délire. Les étincelles de lumière montaient si haut dans la salle qu'on avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de plafond.

La foule était en délire, mais ce n'était que le début. Car tout à coup, des hommes cracheur de feu apparurent dans les allées près du public et accomplirent des tours impressionnant sous des yeux ébahis.

Tout à coup, des voltigeurs apparurent comme tombé du ciel, et exécutèrent des acrobaties impressionnantes.

Ryoma eut juste l'impression qu'Atobe avait engagé le cirque du Soleil pour sa cérémonie d'ouverture.

Les tours s'enchaînèrent et devinrent de plus en plus imposants et incroyables. Une fanfare apparut sur scène suivit de danseuse de cabaret.

Puis tout à coup, tout sembla s'emballer. Les cracheurs de feu exécutaient des sortes de danse tribales tout en produisant des flammes de tailles colossales. Les musicien jouaient de plus en plus rapidement et les danseuses également. L'envoi de feux d'artifices devint très rapide. Leur lumières effectuaient des tourbillons, des zigzagues et des diagonales à travers la grande salle de manière anarchique avant de changer brusquement de direction en même temps. Les lumières colorées se dirigèrent vers le haut la salle avant de disparaître dans une multitude d'étincelle dorée et de former : THE GOLDEN WEEK.

Les applaudissements tonnèrent, les cris également.

_ - Nous avons le plaisir de vous présenter les participants de cette année_, lança la voix grave d'un présentateur

Pendant ce temps dans les coulisses, les convives se préparaient à entrer en scène. Les techniciens attribuaient à chaque invité leur numéro d'apparition. Ils étaient vingt-huit participants cette année. Mais étrangement, Ryoma avait l'impression qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins dans les coulisses.

_ - M. Echizen, vous serez le cinquième à passer,_ le prévint un technicien

Il hocha vaguement la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Où était donc passé sa femme ? Elle devait être revenue des toilettes depuis un moment déjà. Et cet homme au costume ringard n'était pas là, non plus. Se pourrait-il que… ? Non pas possible. Plusieurs personnes n'était pas présentes non plus.

Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour elle ?

- Anastasia Schneider ! Tonna la voix

La jeune femme s'avança, avec grâce, dans sa robe rose. Le public l'accueillit avec des cris de joie. On l'entendit saluer le public en anglais avec son accent allemand audible.

Lorsqu'il mettrait la main sur sa femme, elle allait l'entendre et peu importe ce que lui avait dit sa mère. On ne faussait pas compagnie à Echizen Ryoma, surtout lorsqu'il avait été forcé de participer à cette mascarade à cause d'elle.

- Echizen Ryoma !

A l'annonce de son nom, il se déplaça avec nonchalance jusque la scène. Il fut tout d'abord aveuglé par la lumière des projecteurs et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir remit ses lunettes de soleil.

- Ryoma ! Ryoma ! Ryoma ! Hurlait le public en folie

Il feignit de saluer le public en secouant sa main. Son image était retransmise sur l'écran géant, si bien que lorsqu'il sourit, les cris s'accentuèrent.

Après une brève présentation de son parcours dans la Golden Week, il se dirigea en direction des vingt-huit siège en cuire blanc installés au centre de la grande salle, où quatre personnes étaient déjà installés. Sur chaque siège était inscrit le nom de chaque participant en lettres dorées.

- Kitazono Kotoha !

Les invités se succédèrent et prirent place à leurs places respectives. La place à côté de Ryoma était toujours vide. Il tourna la tête le siège et y lut : Echizen Sakuno.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer ?

- Echizen Ryoga.

Voilà de nouveau une des raisons pour lesquels Ryoma détestait participer à ce jeu de téléréalité. Durant sept jours, il devait se coltiner son frère ainé, la personne la plus agaçante au monde, Ryoma avouait même que sa femme ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville ou même cette femme persistante, quel était son nom déjà ?

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Surpris, il tourna la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa partenaire, car son nom n'avait pas été annoncé. En effet, ce n'était pas elle, mais son tendre frère.

- Yoh, chibisuke !

Agé de vingt-sept ans, Echizen Ryoga, actuellement célibataire, et célèbre Casanova, changeant de conquête comme de chemise, arborait son éternel sourire narquois. Il fit un clin d'œil aux jeunes héritières se tenant à proximité et qui semblait comme hypnotisée par sa beauté. Surtout que contrairement aux shorts et aux polos, il portait un smoking trois pièces marron qui faisait ressortir son teint bronzé.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ta place, répondit Ryoma en se détournant

- Hé ! C'est comme ça que tu t'adresses à ton grand frère ? Pas mignon du tout…

Ryoma soupira en tentant d'ignorer le bras que son frère avait passé sur le dossier de son siège. Il maudit intérieurement son frère de vouloir profiter de chaque occasion pour l'humilier.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas venu à ton mariage ? Eh bien excuse-moi, j'étais en plein tournois et puis, Oyaji a dit que je n'avais rien raté puisqu'il n'y a pas eu de cérémonie. Juste une simple signature à la mairie.

Ryoma ne répondit rien et le gratifia simplement d'un regard plein de sous-entendus. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de déblatérer toute sa vie en public ?

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tout à coup, l'expression de Ryoga devint espiègle.

- Dis-moi, lui chuchota-t-il en s'approchant (les narines de Ryoma tressaillirent, l'eau de Cologne de son frère empestait), je suppose que vu que vous êtes mariés…

Ryoma leva un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

- Allez, lança-t-il, ne fait pas celui qui ne sait pas. En presque six mois vous avait surement fait ce que les couples mariés font, au moins une fois. Alors ? C'était comment pour une première fois ? Hum ? Ouah… mon petit frère est devenu un homme.

Ryoma écarquilla les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il allait raconter comme bêtise ? Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille avec une fille pareille ? Le pire dans tout cela n'était pas les paroles de Ryoga, mais le fait qu'à ses mots, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer l'intéressée en petite tenue.

Puis un souvenir lui revint. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais l'image de la jeune femme du magasin de vêtement lui apparut dans son esprit. Il avoua qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un souvenir désagréable… Elle avait une belle poitrine et de longues jambes.

Il se demanda même à quoi ressemblait Daisy en petite tenue, enfin si on pouvait qualifier ses vêtements habituels, autrement que « petite tenue ».

- En plein dans le mille ! conclut Ryoga face à l'état second de son petit frère, je me disais bien que toi non plus tu ne pourrais pas y échapper, tu sais, c'est le sang de Oyaji qui coule dans tes veines ! Ha, ha ! Bienvenu au club.

Ryoma reprit ses esprits.

- Quoi ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Ryoga s'apprêta à répondre quant tout à les lumières s'éteignirent de nouveau. Deux projecteurs, seuls, se rallumèrent et promenèrent leur lumière dans la salle ne façon hasardeuse, tandis qu'un roulement de tambour se fit entendre.

-_ Et maintenant_, déclara la voix,_ l'ensemble de l'équipe de la _Golden Week, _**Atobe corporation**_, _ainsi que les entreprises partenaires, ont l'honneur et le plaisir de vous présenter le seul et l'unique…_

Il en faisait des tonnes, pensa Ryoma.

- Atobe Keigo !

Les deux projecteurs s'immobilisèrent sur la personne présente sur scène. Le roulement de tambour cessa également. La foule en délire, ne cessait de scander son nom :

- Atobe ! Atobe ! Atobe !

Tout à coup, l'image de son visage apparut sur l'immense écran de la scène. Celui-ci arborait, comme à son habitude, une expression pleine d'assurance, avec un sourire satisfait. Vêtu d'un smoking trois pièces de couleur argent et mauve qui aurait fait passer n'importe quel autre type pour un clown et qui lui allait étonnamment bien, Atobe avait sa main droite qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Ses cheveux argentés dissimulaient légèrement le haut de son visage, créant un air qui se voulait mystérieux.

Puis ses yeux bleu foncé s'ouvrirent en même temps qu'il leva le bras.

Clac !

Son claquement de doigt résonna dans toute l'assistance, si bien que Ryoma se demanda s'il ne s'était pas greffer un micro dans le pouce.

Tout le monde se tut. Et la star de la soirée lâcha sa fameuse phrase, son fameux crédo.

- Ore da* !

Il s'en suivit de cri de joie et d'hystérie qu'il calma rapidement en un second claquement de doigt.

- Bien, à présent la Golden Week peut vraiment commencer, déclara-t-il dans un micro

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Toutes les paroles d'Atobe étaient répétées de nouveau dans plusieurs langues différentes.

- Comme vous avait sans doute put le constater, poursuivit-il en se déplaçant, il manque un bon nombre de participant ce soir.

Une rumeur s'éleva dans le public qu'il fit taire d'un geste.

- Il y a vingt-huit participants cette année, or il n'y en a que vingt dans cette salle ce soir. Huit participants ont été dispersés dans l'hôtel, et ils n'ont pas été choisis au hasard, car contrairement aux participants présents, c'est leur première Golden Week. On va dire qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de bizutage…

Quelques rires dans l'assistance.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ces huit participants peuvent se trouver n'importe où et sous n'importe quelle identité, ils peuvent tout aussi bien être femme de chambre que voiturier.

L'excitation se répandit dans le public.

- Douze d'entre vous ce soir vont devoir en retrouver un, expliqua-t-il, et bien sûr, comme il n'y a que huit « gibiers », les quatre participants qui reviendront bredouille seront immédiatement éliminés. Attention, le jeu se terminera uniquement lorsque le dernier des huit participants sera attrapé. Cela veut dire que du moment que le jeu n'est pas terminé, le « gibier » peut s'échapper à tout moment.

L'atmosphère se tendit. Les invités se jetèrent des regards méfiants. A présent, c'était chacun pour soit. Chacun priait pour ne pas faire parti des douze « chasseurs », car personne n'avait envie de retourner chez lui alors que la semaine n'avait même pas commencé.

- Pas de question ? Bien.

Une jeune danseuse de cabaret entra sur scène en poussant une petite table surmontée d'une énorme boule de verre remplie de petite boule dorée faisant penser au tirage au sort du loto.

- Le nom de chaque participant est inscrit sur chaque boule.

Il fit un signe de tête à la jeune femme qui actionna la machine. Une première boule sortit. La danseuse la remis à Atobe.

- Fujioka Yuko.

La jeune femme japonaise vêtue d'une robe champagne se leva et monta sur scène aux côtés de l'organisateur.

- Echizen Ryoga.

Ryoma se sentit étrangement soulagé de ne pas entendre son nom et trouva sa réaction très stupide. Il regarda son frère monter sur scène et serrer la main d'Atobe.

- Solange François.

Et ainsi de suite. Les noms défilèrent un à un. La tension était toujours présente.

Finalement, la douzième boule tomba.

- Echizen Ryoma.

Deux Echizen lors de la première épreuve. Ça promettait pour la suite. En tout cas, il n'avait pas intérêt à perdre face à son frère. Et le pire dans tout ça était que le public s'attendait surement à ce que Ryoma attrape sa femme.

Il monta sur scène et vit l'expression satisfaite d'Atobe. Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Bien. Maintenant, nous avons nos douze chasseurs, déclara Atobe, Compte à rebours !

Le public compta de nouveau à l'unisson. Le visage de chacun des participants fut retransmit sur l'écran géant, l'inquiétude se lisait sur chacun d'eux.

2

1

A la place du zéro, l'image d'un quinquagénaire vêtu d'un costume pourpre apparut. Il s'agissait de Sakaki Taro, l'ancien coach de tennis de l'organisateur et meilleur annonceur de départ de l'histoire. Il pointa deux doigts dans leur direction et lança sa fameuse phrase :

- Itte yoshi** !

A suivre.

* * *

**Bon...je sais que c'est un peu boîteux et que je vous laisse sur votre soif ? c'est comme ça qu'on dit ? Bon, votre soif ou votre faim peu importe. Mais voilà. à partir de maintenant, il n'y aura que de l'action. je sais que Sakuno-sama n'était pas très présente, et que Ryoma-sama avait un comportement assez étrange, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je travaille méticuleusement (-je ne sais pas si ce mot existe :p) sur son personnage assez compliqué je dois dire.**

**Ah et j'avoue que la description sur la cérémonie d'ouverture été assez...assez... voilà. Que ça ne vallait rien comparé à celle des JO. hé hé, mais il s'agit d'une fanfic ! Soyez indulgent ! donc voilà. Plus de détails seront présent à l'avenir, et il y aura moins de description, plus d'action !**

**Ah et j'oubliais ! si j'amais j'ai omis de le dire dans les chapitres précédents ou si j'ai dis quelque chose de totalement différent sachez que la Golden Week est à sa 5e édition et qu'il y a 28 participants. il semble y en avoir plus à première vue (ou lecture, peu importe) mais supposons qu'il s'agit d'accompagnateurs qui patienteront gentiment parmi le public ! Si vous n'avait pas compris un traitre mot de ce que je viens d'écrire, ce n'est pas grave, je me comprends, et ce n'est pas vraiment important de toute façon.**

**à bientôt !**

**Fujiokaka !**


End file.
